A GerIta Wedding
by Thelittleyanderefangirl
Summary: Germany and Italy are finally going to marry, but Prussia notices there is somthing very off with Italy. With everyone being observed in the wedding preparations nobody seeming to notice the danger, will Prussia be able to make sure there will be a happy ending? Summary sucks, story probably does too. GerIta, PrUk, Ameripan
1. Chapter 1

**Heya you guys^^**

**Did you miss me? Huh? You didn't? F-Fine then! this is not about me anyway!**

**It's about my favourite couple in the whole wide world, GerIta! And as you may have guessed, yep, this story will be a GerIta version of the Mlp episode "A Canterlot Wedding", which by the way, I find to be the most beautiful Mlp episode so far^^**

**So sit back, relax and enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in France (the country, not the character).<p>

The sun was shining, the birds were singing and on a large, green grassland, behind a big villa, the bad touch trio, plus Canada, who'd come to visit his former guardian and England, who was invited by Prussia were having a picnic.

Just now, they were laughing about a joke Prussia had made, something about England having imagined his magical friends in him and Prussias bedroom, watching them doing you-know-what and getting hella' mad at them in the process.

Then, all of a sudden, a man rushed into the garden. From his uniform, you could easily tell, he was a messenger. Seemingly totally exhausted, he stopped, right infront of the surprised countries and leaned on his knees for a second, panting heavily. Sfter having caught his breath, the man quickly straightened his back and pulled something out from his pocket.

"Message from Miss Hungary too you, Mr Prussia, Sir!" the man said in a matter-of-fact tone and handed a letter in an elegant looking envelope over to the ex-nation.

Prussia took the letter out of the mans hand and opened it with a swift move. The others leaned in on him, so they could see what was written in it too.

Prussia read out loud:

"_My dear Gilbert,_

_I am certain you to, are excited for the upcoming merger or as I would prefer to call it, wedding, of our two most beloved countries."_

Prussia looked up from the letter, surprised. "Vedding?" he asked out loud. He threw a glance around him at his friends. But all of them just shrugged and so, Prussia continued reading.

"_I will be holding the ceremony and Mr Austria was kind enough to offer his villa as the location. However, as much as we and the soon-to-be wed couple try, we can not do the preparations all on our own. It is simply too much. So, I would like a few friends of yours to help us out on this wonderful occasion._

_Canada, I would like you to organize the orchestra and the choir, who will be providing the music."_

"Oh, it would be my pleasure." Canada smiled, as if Hungary had just personally asked him.

"_Spain, if you don't mind, I can not think of anyone better to hold the reception."_

"iQue Alegria*! I won't let you down!" Spain cheered.

"_France, I want you to be in charge of the catering of the wedding."_

"Onhonhonhon, of course, I shall make the most delightful produits fins*!" France said, looking more selfcentered then usual.

"She could've just asked me too. I bet my dishes taste ten times better then everything that frog makes." England muttered. The others lightly sweatdropped at that, but decided to just ignore the comment for their sake.

"_England, I would like you to perform a huge, beautiful magic trick when the bride and groom say their 'I do's. I know you will not let me down. After all I know nobody eles with such great knowledge of magic."_

England blushed at that and quickly looked away to cover it. "I guess I could think of something..." he mumbled.

"_Oh my, I almost forgot! France, I know it is probably to much to ask, but can you also design the outfit of the bride and the bridesmaids?"_

"Q-Quoi*? I...I not only 'ave the 'onor of cooking, I also get to dress the bride? And zhe bridesmaids?" France cut in. His face was just pure happiness. Letting out a dreamy, over-the-top sigh he fainted right onto Canadas lap with a smile on his face.

"_And Gilbert, you can come too, I guess._

_Love,_

_Elizabeta __Héderváry, __the country of Hungary"_

Prussia snorted at the last part of the letter. "Vell, isn't it nice of her to invite me too? But I vonder..." Prussia turned the paper in his hands several times, before asking the messenger: "Excactly who is going to marry anyvay?"

The messenger reached into his bag once more and handed over another letter. Prussia rolled his eyes. "And you couldn't have given me zhis togezher vizh zhat ozher one because...?"

The messenger blushed a little and shrunk away. "B-Because I might have forgotten, Prussia, Sir."

Prussia merely dismissed the man with a wave of his hand and read the other letter out loud:

"_Miss Hungary and Mister Austria courteously invite to the wedding of Repubblica Italiana* and..."_

Prussia aprubtly started reading and fixated his eyes on the second name on the invitation. "What is it? Who else is going to be married?" England asked. When his boyfrined didn't answer, the brit simply leaned over the other males shoulder and read the rest of the invitation out loud to the others:

"_...and Bundesrepublik Deutschland*."_

Everybodies eyes were fixed on Prussia now, who was still just sitting there, saying nothing. Finally, after what felt like hours, Prussia spoke up: "Vell, vill you look at zhat. Looks like my little bruder* is going to marry."

* * *

><p><strong>Weeell, so much for the first chapter^^<strong>

**R&R pretty please!**

**iQue Alegria! = Oh joy!**

**produits fins = fancy foods**

**Quoi? = What?**

**Repubblicana Italiana = the official name of Italy**

**Bundesrepublik Deutschland = the offical name of Germany**


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours after the letter arrived, everyone was sitting in France's limousine on the way to the train station.

"A merger between two countries! Is zhere anything more beautiful zhen zhat?" France sighed. He looked out of the window with a dreamy expression.

"Si! And if I may say so, it was about time they finally moved on to the next step!" Spain agreed.

"How about jou just focus on driving? I don't vant to end up as a smear on zhe road, because of you two idiots blabbering about my brozhers vedding!" Gilbert snapped at both of them. France and Spain gave him a surprised, slightly offended look.

Ever since he read the official invitation, Gilbert had been in a very foul mood. He hadn't talked to any of them during packing and for the most of the drive. Even Gilbird seemed to notice his masters displeasure and had nuzzled himself into Englands jacket, instead of sitting on Prussias head, like he usually did.

England eyed his boyfriend for a while. "Gilbert, is something the matter? Isn't it great news Germany is getting married?"

Gilbert snorted at that and crossed his arms. "Ja, great news! My little brozher, whom I vatched out for and protected for zhe majority of his childhood is getting ved! And does he tell me personally? Nein, he goes to zhat damn aristocrat and his frying pan wielding vife first and all _I_ get is a letter zhat says : 'Jou can come to, I guess'?

I mean, vas zhere really no vay he could've just come to me and say somezhing like: 'Hey big brozher! I'm about to make a really big decision zhat could change my whole life forever! Oh wait, I don't zhink I should tell jou zhat in person, I'll just ask Hungary to write jou a letter zhat says ''Oh, jou can come too, I guess''!"

By the time Prussias had raised his voice so much that everyone in the car could hear his angry rant. Canada, France and Spain exchanged a slightly worried glance.

The albino didn't even notice he had become the center of attention (wow, he must be really angry o_o) and just kept talking in an unusually angry voice. " 'Repubblica Italiana'? Who zhe fuck is zhat?!"

"U-Um, Prussia? Are you alright?" Canda asked. He was really worried.

Prussia sighed. "Ja, I'm fine. It's just me and Vest vere alvays so close. Ve trained togezher, we fought on many battlefields and ve're drinking buddies! _Drinking buddies_! Does all of zhat mean nozhing to him?"

The silver-haired german hung his head. He looked really beat down. The others felt sorry for him. It was rare for Prussia to be sad. France leaned back from the drivers seat and put a hand on Prussias shoulder.

"Mon ami, I'm sure zhat is not true. You're 'is big brother. 'E'll never abandon you."

Prussia tched at that. "He already found himself to busy to let me know he vas getting married."

France didn't know an answer to that and so the rest of the trip was spent in uncomfortable silence.

After 2 hours of driving, they finally arrived at the train station. Prussia still hadn't cheered up a bit. He just scuffled behind the group, dragging his trunk over the floor.

Spain turned to France. "Which platform will our train arrive on?"

France looked at a piece of paper in his hands. Written on it were Austrias instructions for the travel.

"Ah, 'ere: platform number 4. It's right over zhere." France pointed to the back of the large hall they were currently in. Everyone picked up their trunks and followed France.

Upon arriving the group was almost immediately greeted by a very loud and familiar sounding voice.

"Duuuudes, rock out, you're here too? That's like totally awesome!"

England gave an annoyed sigh. "Loud as ever."

Canada smiled. "Hi America." he greeted his older brother. Said nation was standing on the platform, together with a very embarassed Japan, waving like a madman and grinning his usual million dollars-smile.

France blinked in confusion."Huh? Amerique, you're 'ere? Don't tell me you..."

America smiled even wider and nodded vigorously. "Yep! I got invited to see a kick-ass wedding! I mean, of course I was, wouldn't really be a party without the hero, right?"

England shook his head and turned to Japan. "Translation?"

Japan sighed uncomfortably. "Actuarry it was _me _who was invited. But since America-san is my fiancè, he thought it is an invitation for both of us and just invited himserf in."

"That sounds like something America would do." Canada sweatdropped.

America shrieked at that and pointed an accusing finger at Canada. "Dude, don't freakin' scare me like that! When did you even get here?!"

"I've been here the whole time." Canada muttered, somehow depressed.

"Huh, really? Well that's odd, I didn't see you there." America scratched the back of his head in confusion about the mistery of the invisible Canada. Then his eyes fell on Prussia, who still didn't speak and his face turned from confusion to happy-go-lucky again. "Hey, I know you! You're Germanys big bro, right? Congratulations man, you must be sooo totally happy and proud right now!" America laughed and slung his arm around Prussias shoulder, like always totally unable to sense the mood, hence the demonic aura Prussia was giving and that grew with every word America spoke.

"I mean, it's gonna be like totally the most important day in his life! His going to found a new family and make babies and stuff! Man I sure wish Canada would finally man up and get a girlfriend, he's been a virgin for like ever, you know?" America just kept chattering. He didn't seem to notice the desperate gestures of the other countries, who tried everything in their mind to get him to shut up.

Prussias teeth were gritted so tight, it was a miracle they didn't break yet. It was sheer luck that the train was arriving and everyone quickly had to go onboard, or else America surely would have ended up hammered into the floor.

As expected, Austria had chosen the cheapest line for them to travel with. The train itself was rusty all over and looked like it would stop working every minute now. The inside was a little bit better, but not quite. The cushions on the seats were torn and filthy and the windows were smeared with _something_ brown and slicky.

"Aw man, really? He expects us to travel all the way to his place in _that?_" America whined.

"As expected of zhe little master." Prussia sneered. Witnessing another example of Austrias closefistedness seemed to have cheered him up a bit. He slung his arm around England and followed the others into their cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

"Maaan, this is hella _boring_! Are we there yet?"

"America-san, we reft the main station rike ten minutes ago."

"What, for reals? Feels more like an eternity to me!" America whined. He shuffled impatiently in his seat, throwing accusing glances out of the window from time to time. As if he was personally holding the scenery outside responsible for not moving faster beside them. England, who had been trying to read a spellbook to find a worthy magic trick for his performance shot a nasty glare at the hyperactive american.

"If you can't even bear a short distance like that, you shouldn't have invited yourself in, bloody yank!" Prussia chuckled at that and pulled England closer to his side.

"Aww, leave him alone babe. Poor kid is bored out of his vits, can't jou see?" England blushed heavily at Prussias obvious sign of affection and just buried himself deeper in the book.

"Please don't call me 'babe' in front of everyone. I'm a man." he muttered almost inaudible. Prussia only snickered more.

"So dude, Prussia, was it? Are you going to perform anything on your little bros big day? Like a speech or something?" America asked, curiously leaning closer. Almost everyone in the cabin mentally facepalmed. Prussias grin dropped immediately. Without answering, he stood up aprubtly and shoved the cabin door open, almost breaking it in the process.

"I'm gonna get some food." he snapped and left. America blinked confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked the rest of the group. England sighed and clapped his book shot.

"Yes, you did. But it's not really your fault, though. Currently, every topic concerning the wedding is dangerous territory." America blinked again.

"Huh? Why?"

"Prussia's upset because Germany hasn't told him anything about the wedding beforehand." Canada explained to his brother. America raised an eyebrow.

"That's all? What's the big deal with that? Germany's a grown man, he can make his own decisions, can't he?"

Canada shook his head.

"It's not like that. I think Prussia is just scared of the thought that Germany might slowly distance himself from him."

"Oh, so it's kinda like with England and me?" America asked.

"Except Prussias issues wizh zhe wedding are a bit more delicate zhen Angleterres possesiveness." France pointed out smiling. England angrily turned his head toward France.

"Shut up, bloody frog! I wasn't being possessive, I merely feared for his well-being!"

"Oui oui, just keep telling youselve zhat, Angleterre."

"At least _I _tried to raise my colony! You just left Canada alone all day!"

"And now look what a gorgeus young man he became. Ozher zhen zhis burger-lover over zhere."

"Hey! I can hear you, you know?"

When Prussia came back with a few chocolate bars in his hands, the fight was already ongoing, despite Japans and Canadas desperate efforts to calm everyone down.

* * *

><p>Aside from a few fights and slip of the tounges from Americas side, the rest of the journey went peaceful. Somehow everyone managed to avoid the topic and so Prussia was able to be in a good mood again. Eventually they arrived at the austrian border.<p>

"Oye! What's that supposed to mean?" Spain asked, looking out of the window. The rest of the group turned their heads and tried to see what he meant. Stationed right on the border were a colossal number of german and austrian soldiers, all heavy armed. England frowned.

"I don't know, but I suppose we're going to find out." America gave the solemn looking faces of the soldiers an uncomfortable glance. Two of them, both wearing the uniform of a general, stepped right in front of the train and raised their hands in a halting gesture. The train got slower and came to a stop.

Both of the generals gave a quick nod to the soldiers behind them. A small brigade form the german and the austrian squad distanced itself from their respective groups and followed their leaders, who were preparing to step aboard the train. "Are they here...for us?" Canada stuttered. He looked clearly frightened. Prussia shrugged.

"Most likely. Since ve're zhe only ones on zhis train." The cabin door opened and the generals stepped inside, while the other soldiers guarded the door. The austrian general saluted quickly to the men before him.

"Sirs! My apologies for interrupting jour travel, but ve've been assigned to check everyone and everything zhat vants to cross zhis border for zheir identity." America frowned at that.

"The hell? Don't you guys recognize a country when you see one? I understand how you totally distrust the others, but I'm the freakin' hero! Everybody knows me!"

"Shut up, America." the others said in unison. America pouted and leaned back in his seat, arms crossed in a childish manner.

Everyone reached inside their trunks and showed their passes to the generals. Both of them looked at the passports ndded and handed them back after that. The german general stepped forward. He also gave a quick salute, but it took him a while to start speaking as if he was uncomfortable with what he was going to say. "My apologies as vell but...ve've also been ordered to do a body check on each of zhe guests. I must ask jou all to undress."

"Say vhat?!" Prussia screeched. He pulled England closer to him, a protective look on his face. Japans face had gone bright red at the generals demand and his hands were clutched tightly around his kimono.

"Hey! No one's allowed to undress Japan, except for me!" America shouted angrily. The general sighed heavily and put his hand on his forehead in exhaustion.

"Sirs, please! I assure jou, nozhing vill happen to any of you! It's just a mere precautionary measure. Please don't make zhis harder zhen it is." It took a lot of encouraging, begging and bribering on the generals behalf until everyone finally agreed to the body check, although Japan insisted that his would be done in a different cabin.

After the generals had convinced themselves of the groups harmlessness, they bid their farewells and got off. The train continued. For a while, nobody spoke a word. As usual, America was the one to break the silence. "What the heck was that about? They acted like I was totally suspicious and a bad guy!"

"I'm sure zhey're just bringing up zhe regulary precautions, Amerique. Important occasions like zhis one always attract zhe strangest people." France said calmly. He seemed to be the only one who hadn't been affected or insulted by the body check performed on him a few minutes ago. America looked like he was going to say more but then he suddenly jumped up and pressed his face onto the window.

"Guys, guys look! We're here!" he shouted. His eyes beamed with excitement. The train slowed down and came to a halt in front of the train station. America frowned when he noticed the station was also filled with soldiers. But he quickly changed back to his normal self and dashed out of the almost open train doors, completely forgetting about his luggage. Japan sighed at his boyfrineds jumpiness and grabbed both his and Americas trunks.

"Seems like we've arrived. I can't wait to start with the preparations." Canada smiled.

"And I can't vait to give a certain someone a piece of my mind." Prussia growled and pushed past the others onto the station.


	4. Chapter 4

Austrias villa was at least one hour away from the train station, but somehow, Prussia managed to make it to the aristocrats home in less then 20 minutes. Despite the heaviness of his luggage, Prussia kept walking in a fast, furious march until he arrived the villa.

The villa itself was quite a sight right now. Even though Hungary claimed she, Austria and the soon-to-be-weds were not able to do everything themselves, they had already done a damn good job.

The large mansion was hung with white garlands, the garlands itself having beautiful golden ornaments on it. A huge red carpet was laid out from the entrance gate throughout the whole garden. But Prussia was blind to all that, as he rushed angrily past the servants rushing all over the place. He scanned the garden with his eyes, until he spotted a familiar mop of ligh brown long hair. "Hey, Hungary!" he called, hurriyng over

The woman turned around and smiled at the sight of her long-time rival. „Oh Prussia it's you! Did you...come here on your own?"

"No, zhe ozhers just couldn't keep up vizh me. Listen, do jou know vhere Vest is right now? Zhere's somezhing I vant to talk about wizh him." Prussia said. Hungary blinked, a bit confused about Prussias aggressive tone.

"Um, last time I saw him, he was checking the security at the west wing. Hey, did you two have an argument or -" But the albino had already run off. Hungary sighed. "Oh dear. Maybe I shouldn't have invited him after all."

When Prussia arrived at the west wing, he could almost immediately hear his little brothers booming voice yelling instructions to a group of soldiers standing before him. "Hey Vest! I've got some zhings I vant to talk to jou about!" he shouted, while angrily stamping down the hallway. The soldiers raised their guns at the intruder. Germany turned around at the voice and gave a small smile when he recognized Prussia.

"Hello Bruder. I'm glad jou could make it. How vas zhe train ride? I -"

"How _dare_ jou not telling me in person zhat jou vere getting married? I'm jour _brozher_ for fucks sake!" Prussia interrupted, pointing an accusing finger at Germany.

"Zhat vasn't my fault! Hungary and Austria insisted I should leave zhe invitations to zhem, vhile _I_ take care of zhe security arrangements. Haven't jou seen all zhe soldiers around zhe villa?" Prussia snorted.

"Yeah, zhere's a big vedding coming up! Maybe jou heard about it?" Germany sighed. He dismissed the soldiers with a nod, then walked towards one of the doors leading into the garden, motioning Prussia to follow him.

"It doesn't have anyzhing to do wizh zhe vedding. Ve've been receiving various anonymous zhreats lately. Ve don't know who's behind it yet, but Austria and Hungary vere really vorried, so zhey asked me to provide additional protection." The blonde turned to his brother, a serious expression on his face. "Zhe burden of keeping all of us safe lasts square on my shoulders. Staying focused on the task at hand is my top priority." Prusia sighed and scratched the back off his head. His face had softened a little.

"Ok, ok, I get it. Jou've got a really difficult job keeping zhis place safe by commanding and operating all zhese soldiers on jour own." The albino dropped his hand and looked Germany straight in the eye. "But still, how coud jou not tell me about somezhing as big as jour vedding? Am I not zhat important to jou anymore?" Germany laid a hand on Prussias shoulder.

"Hey, jour my big brozher. Of course jou're important to me." Germany smiled again. "But I understand if jou didn't vant to be my best man anymore now." Prussias eyes widened at that.

"Jou..jou vant _me_ to be jour best man?" Germany gave an amused chuckle at that.

"Vell, yeah." Prussia gave a big grin.

"I vould be honored!" Then, he seemed to remember something and his face turned angry again. "But I'm still mad at jou for marrying some strange country I don't know! When did jou even meet zhis 'Reppublica Italiana' – guy?" Germany raised an eyebrow.

"Bruder...jou're joking, right?" Prussias expression didn't change.

"No, vhy vould I joke about somezhing like zhat?" Germany pinched his nose and gave a sigh, but it seemed more amused then exhausted.

"I can't believe jou. Prussia, 'Reppublica Italiana' is zhe official name of Italy." Prussia blinked.

"Italy? As in North Italy? As in zhe most cutest, adorable little country ever? Zhat Italy?" Germany nodded, still smiling. Prussia gave rather unmanly squeal of joy and began jumping around his brother in circles. "Zhat's like totally awesome! Zhe most adorbale country on earth is going to marry my little brozher! Jou're marrying Ita-chan! Jou're marrying Ita-chan!"

"I hope-a I'm-a not interrupting anything important." a slightly annoyed sounding voice called from the door. Prussia stopped his little dance and turned around. Standing at the door was Italy arms crossed in an impatient manner. Prussias grin widened.

"Ita-chaaan! Give jour future big brozher-in-law a hug!" Prussia shouted extending his arms and running towards Italy at highspeed. Italy merely looked at the albino with a rather untipical cold expression on his face, then made a step to the side, letting Prussia crash into the concrete wall behind him. Prussia slid down the wall and rubbed his nose.

"Owww..." he groaned. "Vhat zhe hell, Ita-chan?" Italy just ignored him and walked over to Germany. Germanies smile became warm and loving at the sight of his fiancèe. He laid an arm around Italy. Then he seemed to remember Prussia was still around and turned his head back to him.

"Look, I've gotta go back to zhe station now. Italy vill be checking in vizh zhe rest of jou, to see how thingz are going. And I zhink I speak for both of us when I say: ve couldn't be more excited to have jou here. Right Feliciano?" He asked. Italy turned his head to Prussia as well. His face turned into a sinister smile that made Prussia frown in puzzlement.

"Si, absolutely." Italy smirked._  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Um, hey guys^^'' I know you're probably mad at me for not updating this story for so long, but please don't yell at me, okay? I'm doing my best over here, it's just that there are tons of exams right know, so most of my free-time goes to studying. Like I said, sorry^^''**

**Anyways, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Prussia was leaning on the kitchen wall, a grumpy look on his face and a checklist and a pen in his hands.<p>

After the events that had occured shortly before, Prussia was once again in a very foul mood. Although the butler who had taken a quick look at his nose on Germanys demand said it wasn't broken, Prussia still felt like every bone was going crunch-crunch whenever he wrinkled his nose. Since he didn't have any specific duties, being the best man and all, he had decided to help with the preparations where he could, to distract himself from the pain.

Right now, he was helping France with the food preparations. Hungary had provided France with the best of her cooks, so he didn't had to do everything on his own. Everyone in the kitchen was running around wildly, checking different meals here and there, and adding or taking sugar, salt or whatever was needed.

However, despite all of the support he was getting, France was still the most stressed out. Just looking at him buzzing back and forth in the large room was making Prussia feel nervous. Right now, the frenchman was fiddling with the icing on the wedding cake. When he was finally satisfied, he wiped the sweat from his brow and turned his head over to Prussia. "Cake!"

"Check." Prussia said in an indifferent tone and made a hook on his list. If France had noticed how annoyed the albino sounded, he wasn't showing. Instantly he rushed over to an almost finished ice sculpture. Seeing the assistents working in an agonizing slow pace, France only snorted impatiently. Without a warning he wretched the tools out of their hands and added the last steps himself, at almost inhuman speed, mind you.

"Ice sculpture!" he shouted, already off again.

"Check." France made a hard brake in front of the oven, which had just announced with a 'ping' that the cupcakes were ready. France pulled the door open, took the tray with the baked gods in his hands and walked over to Prussia.

"Best bakeries any human being 'as ever tasted!" he said in a normal voice, took one of the Cupcakes and shoved it into Prussias mouth. Prussia gave a surprised cough but finished eating it nonetheless. His face lit up immediately.

"Mmmm! Check!" he announced, with his mouth still full. France grinned in complacency, then ran off again. Prussia heard strange sounds coming from his right. When he looked, he spotted America, leaning on a counter and playing with the wedding cake figures. The figures of course, were made to look like Germany and Italy, but in beautiful suits.

"I love you, Italy! I love you two Germany!" America mimicked the voices of the two. He pressed the faces off the figures together and started making wet kissing sounds, giggling. Prussia huffed in annoyance. He quickly walked over to the american boy and snapped the little figures out of his hands.

"Zhese are going on zhe cake!" he snapped at the surprised face of America. America was about to say something, when suddenly the door to the kitchen swung open. France turned away from his previous task and smiled when he recognized Italy.

"Ah, Italy! Bon jour!" Italy made a face at Frances casual greeting.

"Please, call-a me 'Reppublica Italiana'!" he stated in a cold voice. Prussia rolled his eyes.

France just kept smiling and ruffled Italys hair. "Bon jour Reppublica Italiana." Italy looked up at France with an angry expression on his face. "I'm guessing you came 'ere to check on zhe food, non?" Italy gave a forced looking smile.

"Si, indeed I have-a." France turned around and led the smaller country to the freshly maked cupcakes he made Prussia eat just awhile ago. As soon as France wasn't facing him anymore, Italys face dropped into an annoyed frown as he followed the still chattering frenchman. Prussia followed both of them with his eyes. France took the tray and held it out to Italy, who took one of the Cupcakes on the tray and gave it a single bite.

"P-Perfecto! I absolutely love-a them." he force-smiled at France, who simply nodded, satisfied and put the tray back on the table. Prussias frown deepened upon watching this scene.

"Ah, I almost forgot!" France called out. He rustled through the food on the table and then handed a big lunchbox to Italy. "I've prepared a few little goods for you to take!" Italy seemed to have trouble holding his smile up. With a cramp-like grin on his face, he accepted the lunchbox and headed back to the door. France nodded in approval and went back to his kitchen work. "And make sure you eat all of it, cher! After all, I don't want zhe bride starving 'imself to death because of to much work, non?" he chattered, even though his back was to Italy now. Prussia followed Italy with his eyes as he arrived at the door. The italian wasn't even listening to France anymore. When he was almost out of the room, he threw the lunchbox in the trashcan. Prussia gasped in shock, but Italy had already left. The albino turned around to America.

"H-Hey! Did jou see vhat he-?" But America was already playing with the figures again. Prussia gave an annoyed sigh. He turned back and gave the now shut door anunbelieving frown.

* * *

><p>"I can't belive how he acted back zhere!" Prussia shouted in anger. Seeing how most of the food was now taken care off, France had decided to work on the bride and grooms outfit and headed back to his room, followed by a very pissed of Prussia, who was now pacing around the room, yelling. Surprisingly enough, France managed to blend the most part of Prussias blabbering out, and concentrate on his work. Prussia didn't notice this of course, and simply kept talking. "I don't know vhen he changed, but he definitely changed! 'Please, call me Reppublica Italiana.'" Prussia imitated the italians arrogant tone.<p>

"Did-a I hear-a someone say my name-a?" Someone called from the door. France jumped at the voice and immediately darted off to the door, almost knocking over Prussia in the progress.

"Italy, it's you! Well first, let me just say what an honor it is to me, to play a role in such a momentous moment of your life. Haaa, I remember vhen you used to be so small and cute and now you are marrying!" Frances face became distant, as if he was looking back at past times. Italy rolled his eyes and just sidestepped the frenchman, letting himself into the room.

"Is my suit-a ready?" he asked in an annoyed voice. France quickly snapped out of his daze and hurried over to Italy.

"Oui, mon cher. It is right 'ere. I've been working on it ever since I was given zhe assignment and I zhink you will be very pleased by zhe results." France pointed at a mannequin at the back of the room. The suit the doll was wearing was beyond gorgeous. It was shining dark-blue, with a perfectly white shirt and an elegant black tie. Italy frowned.

"Blue?" he asked. France smiled dropped a little.

"D-Don't you like it? I think zhis color looks so good on you Italy." Italy crossed his arms and looked a t France.

"No, I don't-a like it. I was-a hoping for a more-a elite look-a. And it should-a be a different color." France smile had completely vanished by the time Italy had finished speaking.

"O-Oh? And vhat color did you 'ave in mind?" Italy thought for a bit.

"Light-brown. Prefential with a black tie." France gave a very confused look.

"Light brown? Are you sure? Zhis color is a bit...unusual for a wedding suit."

"It's not just unusual, it's downright shitty."Prussia said. Italy threw a furious glance at the albino, who just returned the look without even flinching.

"I want-a a different color." Italy said, turning back to France. His look made clear that he wouldn't tolerate any talking back on Frances part. Looking a little sad, France scribbled Italys wishes down on a notebook and started working on a new suit. Italy smirked satisfied and left the room.

"Mein Gott, his offical name should be 'Repupplica Demandiana'." Prussia muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Since France would be needing a little time making a new suit, Prussia had left him, so he could work in peace. Prussia aimlessly wandered around in the halls, thinking about where to help next, when he spotted Spain. The spaniard was busy with pulling up a heavy-looking pinata up. Prussia smiled at Spains fruitless efforts and went over. "Need some help?" he asked. Spain turned his head and smiled when he saw who it was.<p>

"Ah, si, gracias, that would be nice of you Prussia." Just when they'd managed to pull the pinata up, a polite but urgent cough was heard from behind them.

"And-a just what do you think-a you're doing?"Italy asked, hands on his hips in an angry manner. yelped and turned around but quickly came down at the sight of the italian.

"Ah, hola Italy!" Spain smiled and pointed at the mulit-colored hore hanging from the ceiling. "Pretty, don't you think? After the ceremony, you and Germany will be given blindfolds. And after you put them on, you have to trie and hit that pinata at the same time! As soon as you do that, we'll lower more pinatas, so all of the guests can have fun too! I think it's gonne be perfect, don't you think?"

Italy snorted. "Si, perfect! If we were celebrating a six-years-olds birthday party."

"Thank you!" Spain beamed. Prussia facepalmed.

"Put them down. If I come-a back later, I don't-a want-a too see a single horse hanging from the ceiling anymore." With that, Italy went further down the hall, leaving behind a very clueless looking Spain.

* * *

><p>In the evening the preparations were finished. But since everyone was way to excited about the next day to go to bed, they had decided to meet up in one of the big dining halls in the mansion and eat dinner together. Prussia let himself slump into the chair at the head of the table. "Zhen I can guess vhat jou all are zhinking!" he announced, a huge grin on his face. "Italy is zhe worst bride-to-be ever!"<p>

"What?" everyone asked simultaneously. Prussia raised an eyebrow at that.

"Who, me?" America squeaked, holding up the Italy figurine.

"Whatever are you talking about Prusse?" France asked. "Italy is an absolute gem! Your brozher is a very lucky man." Prussia couldn't believe his ears.

"Are jou fucking serious France? Didn't jou notice how demanding he vas back zhere?"

"Of course 'e was!" France responded, smiling. "Why shouldn't 'e expect zhe very best on 'is wedding day?"

"Oh yeah? Vhat if I told, zhat right after he said how 'perfecto' jour dishes are, he zhrew zhem in zhe trash?" Prussia countered. France just shrugged.

" 'E porpably just didn't want to hurt my feelings." Prussia clenched his teeth.

"No, he vas just being totally fake and insincere! Spain, jou had to notice how he treated you!" Spain shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't know what you mean with that Prussia."

"He told jou, jour party ideas vere crap!" Prussia said, getting more an more pissed by the minute.

"No, he merely said he wanted me to put the pinatas down." Spain said. "Now that I think about it, if I had left them hanging there, someone propably would have stolen them! Ahh~, that's Italy! Always so thoughtful about things!" Prussia groaned in annoyance and turned his head to England.

"Babe, at least jou do believe me, right?" England shook his head.

"Sorry Prussia, but I was too busy practicing my spell, to pay any attention to Italys bad attitute."

"H-He did raise his voice against one of the singers during rehearsal-" Canada stuttered. Prussias face lit up.

"See? Rude!"

"But he was really off-tune. All the others in the choir complained about it too." Canada finished his sentence. Prussias smiled dropped and he let himself fall back into the chair. France leaned over and laid a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Italy is about to get married, mon ami. I'm sure any negative behaviour 'e might be displaying is merely zhe result of nerves." Prussia angrily shook his hand off

"And I'm sure it's zhe result of him being a complete douchebag who doesn't even deserve knowing Germany, let alone marry him!" he shouted, jumping up and bringing his hands down on the table hard. Everyone gave Prussia a slightly anxious look.

"Dude, think maybe you're being, like, a little possesive towards your little brother?" America asked. The others nodded in agreement. Prussia slammed his fist on the top of the table in anger, making the tableware shake.

"I'm _not _being possesive! And I'm _not _taking it out on Italy! Jou're just to caught up in all of jour vedding preparations, to notice zheir shouldn't be a goddamn vedding at all!" he yelled. Without waiting for a response, the former nation stormed out of the hall, slamming the double doors behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I think at this point, we all can say that this is totally <em>not <em>Italy^^'' But who could it be? Hehe, I already know, buuut I won't tell you! Maybe it's not even me writing this, who knows~  
><strong>

**Review pretty please^^ or else I'll delete this story, muahahahaaa! **

**(Just kidding! Or am I~?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**What the-? **

**So much reviews? I can't believe so many people actually _like _my shitty writing! o_o Now I feel even more bad for not updating for so long...**

**Anyway, thank you guys for reviewing (no really, thank you^^) and please enjoy this next chapter (even though it's a little short^^'')!**

* * *

><p>Germany was standing in front the mirror, fiddling nervously with his tie.<p>

Austria had given Germany and Italy the largest living chambers in the mansion. They included two bathrooms, a big bedroom with a double bed inside and a livingroom, filled with beautiful baroque furniture, including the mirror Germany was standing in front of.

Although the wedding would be only next day in the afternoon, the blonde had found himself way to nervous to sleep. First he had tried to distract himself, by cleaning up his and Italys quarters, but that had only made him more twitchy. So he had gotten his wedding suit out of the cabinet and was now trying it on for the first time. There was no arguement that France understood his job very well. Germanys suit was an astonishing work of art: it was a deep black, with very subtle patterns, a vest of the same colour, a dark-blue shirt and a very fitting tie, also black.

But somehow, Germany did not feel comfortable at all. He was used to wearing suits at important world meetings, but those plain things he wore on these occacions couldn't even be compared to what he would be wearing tomorrow.

Hestitantly Germany went over to the chair his green uniform was lying on, neatly folded of course, took the silver-black cross that was laying on it, put it around his neck and went back to the mirror. Even though the cross looked terrribly out of place, he immediately felt better. It had been a gift from Prussia, given to him long time ago, on the day he officially became a nation, and Germany almost never took it off.

'_France vill be so pissed vhen he sees zhat,'_ he thought, smiling. Just as he was about to picture the face of furious France, yelling at him, there was a knock on the door. Germany cocked an eyebrow. '_Now who could zhat be? It's almost ten p.m.' _He walked over to the door and opened it.

Standing out in the hallway was Prussia, arms crossed and his gaze directed to the floor, as if he wasn't sure what to say. A rare thing for Prussia. Germany at the sight of his big brother. "Guten Abend Bruder." he greeted. The other didn't answer, he just raised his head and looked at Germany with an odd expression, that clearly said something was wrong. Germany stopped smiling and made a worried face. "Um, is everyzhing okay?" Prussia sighed and stepped into the room, motioning Germany to shut the door. The ex-nation then turned around and looked straight into his brothers eyes.

"Ve need to talk Vest." he said in an usual serious voice. "I zhink jou're making a big-" Suddenly the sound of someone clearing his throat rang from the bedroom door. Standing there was Italy, arms crossed and looking less then not pleased.

"Oh, Italy, jou're avake?" Germany asked.

"He sure has a vay of sneaking up on people." Prussia murmured, but not loud enough for Germany to hear.

"Could-a I speak to you for a minute, mi amore?" Italy asked, his voice sounding quite pissed and emphazising the words 'mi amore' dangerously. Without waiting for an answer, the brown-haired man turned on his heels and walked back into the bedroom. Germany gave an apologizing look to Prussia.

"I better see vhat he vants." he said and went into the bedroom as well, closing the door behind him. Prussia could hear their voices from outside, though the thickness of the door muffled them down a bit. The albino frowned, when he noticed the two of them seemed to be arguing about something. Carefully, Prussia drew nearer to the bedroom and creaked the door open a bit, so he could see inside. What he saw gave him the shivers.

Italy was standing before Germany, hands on his hips and a furious look on his face, that could scare children away. Prussia couldn't see Germanys expression, because the blonde was standing with his back to him, but he, too, sounded a bit irritated now.

"I thought-a I made it-a perfectly clear,"Italy hissed, his voice low and shaking from anger,"that-a I didn't want-a you to wear that dusty, old thing." Prussia asked himself what the italian was talking about, when Germany answered.

"Zhis vas a gift Prussia gave to me." Italy raised an eyebrow.

"And?" Even if he couldn't see his face, Prussia was certain Germany was frowning in puzzlement right now.

"And I zhink I should wear it." Germany said in a firm voice. Italy did not seem to like that answer. Slowly, the smaller man closed the gap between Germany and himself, until he was standing right in front of him. Event though Germany was a foot taller then the italian, Italys whole appeareance now had something completely terrifying.

"Are-a you disagreeing with-a me?" he asked so quiet, Prussia almost couldn't hear. Germany didn't budge.

"I guess I am", he answered, sounding slightly angry as well. Prussia shivered at the venomous aura in fromt of him. Maybe he wouldn't need o talk to Germany about cancelling the wedding at all. Maybe that issue would be resolved now either way.

Prussia slowly backed away from the door to leave the two of them their prvacy, when suddenly he heard Germany scream in pain from the inside. The albino rushed back to the door and looked. His brother had collapsed onto his knees, leaning slightly to the side now, clutching his head with both hands, allowing Prussia to see his face twisted in pure agony. Italy was standing above the cowering Germany, sneering at the sight before him.

"Oh dear, are-a you getting another one of those awful headaches?" he asked, not sounding sympathetic at all. Germany just groaned and tried to stand up again, but failed. Italy smirked and went over to one of the nightstands beside the bed. He opened one of the cuppboards and rustled his hand through it for a while, then pulled out a small bottle, contaning a fluroescent liquid. Prussia squinted his eyes to see better, but he just couldn't make out what it could be. Still smirking, Italy made his way over to Germany, who was still kneeling at the ground. "Don't-a worry, you'll feel better soon, mi amore." he cooed. Then without a warning, he grabbed Germany by the hair, pulled his head backwards and forced the liquid into his mouth. Germany coughed and gagged heavily, but Italy just held his mouth shut, forcing him to swallow. Germanys eyes rolled backwards and he dropped to the floor, unconscious. Italy chuckled and kneeled beside the knocked-out nation. "Feeling better, si?" he asked, smirking evilly.

Prussia gasped in shock and withdrew himself from the door. '_He's not just a rude douchebag, he__'s__ downright evil_!' he thought, shaking in fear. As much as he wanted to rush in there and save his little brother, who knew what Italy woul do, if he noticed Prussia had witnessed the whole scene? He had to warn the others. Together they'd beat this new, evil Italy! Without wasting anymore time, Prusia turned on his heels and rocketed out into the hallway, heading straight for the dining hall.

"Guys! Germany's in real trouble! Jou have to help-" Prussia stopped dead in confusion, when he was greeted by an overwhelming laughter. Everybody was still sitting as Prussia had left them, only they seemed even _more_ cheerful now. "H-Hey, vhat are jou-?" Canada rushed over to him, an excited smile on his face.

"Can you believe it? We're going to be Italys new best men! Italy texted all of us a minute ago!" he chirped happily. Prussia frowned.

"New best men? Vhat happened to his old ones?" England shook his head.

"It was supposed to be Romanos job, but Italy says he canceled, shortly before the wedding."

"iQue pena! I bet Romano would have looked marvellous in his suit." Spain said, pouting sadly. "But you know how things are between him and Germany. I guess he just can't bear the thought of the two of them marrying yet." America nodded.

"Yup, that dude's got some reeeaaal issues! Anyway, Italy said it'd be just 'perfecto', if we'd all fill in for him!"

"Seeing as ve vorked so 'ard on everything." France added. He smiled at Prussia. "And you 'ad your doubts about 'im! I told you 'e was an absolute gem!" Prussias mouth had dropped to the floor during the conversation. He looked at his friends in sheer disbelieve as they continued their chatter, not even noticing he was here anymore.

"Are you sure this isn't too much work for you France?" England asked. "You'll have to make a lot of new suits now." France made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

"Not at all, mon ami. Everything for our little Italy, non?" Prussia slowly backed out of the dining hall and closed the door behind him, feeling sad and somewhat betrayed.

"Looks like I'm on my own." he said quietly to himself, walking down the hallway to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, poor Prussia : ( Don't worry, <em>I<em> believe you!  
><strong>

**Prussia: Of course jou are! Jou're zhe one vriting zhis story so naturally jou- Hey, vait a minute! How come ve're bozh german, but I'm zhe only one vizh an accent?**

**Me: Bye guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please and stay tuned, we're getting veeery close to the climax! -*does not know what that word means and is just assuming it means "shit is about to go down very soon."***

**Prussia: Hey! Don't just ignore me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm ba-hack~! *tomato gets thrown at my face* Well okay, I deserved that one...**

**I know, I'm a horrible person for not updating for so long and I actually deserve a whole tomato-truck getting smashed into my face.**

**Anyway, please enjoy!^^**

* * *

><p>Germany and Hungary were standing at the altar at the end of the room. Hungary gave a nod and Austria, who was sitting at the organ started playing "Here comes the bride".<p>

Hungary had insisted they'd go over the whole process before the big day, so everyone had assembled at the large cathedral at the back of the mansion.

America, Japan, England, France, Canada and Spain were all positioned at the stairs, leading up to the altar, all dressed in handsome suits. Hungary rushed up and down the stairs and checked each mens posture until she was saitsfied, then went back to her place in front of Germany. "The bride will enter now!" she called out to the big, high double doors at the other end of the room.

Two soldiers, positioned on either side of the door, pulled the doors open. With a graceful skip in his steps, Italy entered the hall and made his way through and up the stairs. Germany couldn't help but smile warmly at his soon-to-be bride. Italy took his place at Germanys side and smiled back at him, with a warm glance in his eyes. "Now, I'll say a few words and then you two will exchange vows." Hungary continued her explanation. "Germany, you the get the ring forn your best man." Germany nodded and tunred around, but then frowned when he noticed Prussia wasn't there. He raised a brow in confusion and turned back to the others.

"Hey, has anybody seen Prussia?" All of a sudden, the double doors flew open with a crash and Prussia was standing at the entrance, a determined and angry look on his face.

"I'm right here! I'm not going to stand next to him!" he said loudly, taking a few steps into the room. "And neizher should jou, bruder!" Germany stared in shock at what his big brother had just said. He gave Italy an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I don't know vhy he's acting like zhis." Italy huffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we should-a just-a ignore him-a."

"Nein! Jou have to listen to me!" Prussia shouted, shaking with rage. England left his place, rushed over to Prussia and carefully laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked in a cautious tone, as if he was afraid the albino would lash out on him at any moment. Prussia snorted and shook Englands hand off.

"I'm fine!"

"Ya' sure 'bout that, dude?" America, who had suddenly also appeared on Prussias side, asked. Prussia just shoved him aside and marched forward towards the altar.

"I have somezhing to say!" he announced. The others exchanged worried glances, but Prussia just ignored all of them and pointed right at Italy. "He's evil!" Italy took a frightened step back and Germany immediately stood in front of him, a protective look on his face. Everyone broke out in puzzled mumblings and unbelieving frowning, even the soldiers at the door.

Prussia just kept on talking, still pointing and closing in at Italy, urging him backwards when he did so. "He's been horrible to all of us since ve arrived here, he's obviously done somezhing to Romano and if zhat vasn't enough, I saw him forcefeeding some kind of poison to my little brozher zhat made his eyes go freaky!"

By now, everyone was staring at Prussia and Italy. Prussia leaned into the smaller italian threatiningly. "Vhat? Cat got jour tounge?" he sneered at Italy, who still had a look of fright on his face and hadn't said anything at all, up until now. Italy started shaking. Tears began to roll down his face. All of a sudden, the little man started crying.

"Why-a are-a you doing-a this to me-a?" he sobbed loudly and rushed past Prussia down the hall.

"Because jou're evil!" Prussia shouted after him. To emphazise his words, he ran after Italy until the still crying boy darted out of the door and then shouted after him again. "Evil! And if I don't stop jou, jou're going to ruin my little bozhers life!"

Everyone else's jaws dropped to the floor at that last sentence, the best men exchanging shocked and worried glances. Prussia grinned in victory, turned around and walked in again, attempting to receive the praise and thanks, the others would surely give him, when he suddenly bumped into someone.

Prussia looked up and gulped heavily, when he saw Germany hovering above him, a furious look on his face. Prussia chuckled nervously and tried to make a joke to resolve the situation, but Germany wouldn't even let him start.

"Gilbert," Germany said in a dangerously low and quiet voice,"vould jou perhaps vant to know, _vhy _ my eyes "vent all freaky"?" Prussia couldn't help but gulp again. It was a really bad sign when Germany called him by his true name. He flinched, when his brother suddenly started shouting. "Because ever since I've been assigned to managing all of zhe security issues, I've been getting terrible migraines! Italy vasn't poisioning me, he vas just giving me some medicine to heal me!" Prussia wanted to say something but Germany just kept shouting at him at inhuman volume.

"And zhe reason Romano didn't come to zhis vedding, is because, like everyone in zhis room knows, he for some reason hates my guts!" Germany had leaned in to Prussia during shouting so they were now face-to-face. The others watched them anxiously from afar. "And if he hasn't been on his best behavious vizh jou, or jour friends, is because wizh me being so busy, he's had to make all zhe decisions abou zhe vedding himself!" Prussias confidence had crumbled to bits by now.

"I vas just trying to-" he started in a pathetic small voice, but Germany didn't even hear him.

"He's completely stressed out, because it's really important to him, zhat our big day be perfect!" Germanys eyes turned to slits. "Somezhing zhat obviously vasn't important to jou." he ended in a cold voice. Then all of a sudden, Germany gave a pained groan and pressed a hand to his head. Prussia reached out to help him, but Germany just slapped his hand away.

"Now, if jou'll excuse me," he hissed making his way o the door. "I have to go and comfort my bride."

Prussia didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth, but no words would come out, so he closed it again and just stood there. Just when he was about to go after Germany, the blonde stopped at the door and looked at Prussia again, his features cold. "And jou can forget about being my best man!" Germany lowered his head. "In fact, if I vere jou, I vouldn't show up to zhe vedding at all."

Without another word, Germany exited the room, leaving Prussia to stare after him in shock. The ex-nation turned around to his friends, hoping to find someone, anyone, who wasn't thinking he was the biggest jerk in the world by now. But all he could see in their faces was pure coldness and dissapointment.

After a while of silence France cleared his throat. "Vell, mes amis," he said in a restricted tone, "ve should go check on Italy too." The others nodded in agreement. Without casting another look at Prussia, they walked around him and out of the room.

"I _knew_ it was a mistake to invite you." Hungary said calmly, when she passed Prussia, not even looking at him when she said so. Prussia watched them all go in despair. He heard a shuffling sound behind him and turned to see it was England, who seemed uncertain what to do. Prussia gave a pleading look to his boyfriend.

"Babe...please." he begged, tears in his red eyes. England took a hestitant step forward. Then he sighed and shook his head.

"You have a lot to think about." he said in the same calm tone Hungary had used before and left the room as well, leaving Prussia all alone.

Prussia stood there for a while and just stared at the now closed doors. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks. "Maybe I _vas_ being overprotective." he spoke quietly to himself, seating himself on the stairs to the altar. "I could've gained a brozher more, but instead, I lost zhe one I already had." The albino buried his head in his hands and let the tears flow freely. He didn't care who'd see him right now. All he could think about was Germanys cold look back then.

He didn't know how long he was sitting there, drowning in self-pity. Eventually, he heard footsteps behind him and then, he felt a small hand being placed on his shoulder, stroking him comfortingly. He looked up in hope of seeing England, but who he saw was Italy, looking down at him with a warm and understanding smile on his face.

Prussia slowly turned around from where he was sitting and wiped his face with his sleeve. "I...I'm sorry." he sniffed, looking up at Italy.

Italy just nodded, then suddenly his smile turned into a snarl. "You will be." he spat in a hateful voice. Prussia gasped in shock and tried to jump up, but Italys soft stroking on his shoulder turned into an iron grip, keeping him in place.

Without a warning, Italy pulled a syringe out of his pocket with his other arm, and violently stabbed it into Prussias right shoulder blade. Prussia screamed in pain and yanked himself free, but the moment he jumped up, he felt a sudden heaviness take over his entire body. He tried desperately to hold himself up, but it was for naught. With a heavy groan, the albino collapsed to the floor and passed out. The last thing he saw was a strange gleam of purple in Italys eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-dun-duuuunn!<strong>

**Oh noes! What will happen now? Who is that person? And why am I talking like that?**

**So many questions...**

**Thanks for reading and R&R please!^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**EDIT: Since the little misunderstanding was resolved, I deleted the old A/Ns.**

**They were kinda rude and insulting, I really apologize for that.^^''**

**Please enjoy anyway!**

* * *

><p>The first thing Prussia noticed when he awoke, was darkness.<p>

At first he thought it was because his eyes were still closed but then he realized that this wasn't the case. Wherever he was, he wasn't in the mansion anymore. Or at least not in a room or area he remembered.

The albino slowly propped himself up on his elbows and groaned when his head began to spin at the sudden movement.

_Vhat happened?_ He asked himself.

Then all of a sudden the memory rushed back in and all drowsiness was forgotten. Prussia shot up straight and jumped to his feet, staggering a bit when he did so. He waited for a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, then took a look at his surroundings.

Despite what he'd been thinking, the area he had been brought too turned out to be not a small dark cellar. It turned out to be a very _big_ cellar with a high round ceiling and misterious ornaments on the walls. The entire floor was made of (or covered) with stained glass, like a window in a cathedral.

Prussia took a few steps forward and looked down one of the long hallways. He couldn't see the end, if it had an end at all. He would never admit it but Prussia began to feel slightly scared. Chocking down his fear as best as he could, he made another careful step forward.

"Hello?" he called out, his voice echoing in the dark halls. "Is anyone zhere?"

For a while there was nothing but silence. Prussia could hear his own heartbeat and it sounded really fast by now. Suddenly a derisive giggle could be heard. Prussia jumped and looked around wildly to see where it was coming from, but the echo combined with the darkness made it an impossible task.

To his anger, Prussia felt himself starting to shake at the scary laughter still seemingly coming form everywhere around him. Trying his best to surpress his fear and anxiety, the albino slowly walked backwards until his back met the wall.

"Vhere am I?" he asked no one in particular. His voice was unsteady but he didn't even notice.

"The catacombs beneath-a Mr Austrias mansion." a well-known voice answered. It's tone was dripping from derision. "Once-a created by greedy nobles that-a were after the gems, this-a place contained. And-a now, your prison."

_Italy._ Prussia thought, clenching his teeth and balling his fists together in anger.

"Oh and-a don't-a bother screaming for-a help. It's-a no use, noone would-a hear you. And-a I don't-a think someone will-a come look for you either. Most-a people have forgotten these-a catacombs even exist." the voice kept on chattering.

Then as if someone clicked the switch, Italys tone changed from cheerful to dark. "Which-a is why they are-a the ideal place to keep-a the ones that-a interfere with my plans."

"Plans? Vhat plans?" Prussia asked, trying his best to keep his voice under control.

"The plans I have-a for your brother of course." Italy answered, like a teacher explaining a rather obvious lesson to a child. Prussias eyes went wide at that.

"Don't jou dare doing anyzhing to my brozher jou...jou _monster_!" he shouted, all the fear having vanished completely. The answer was another cold, cruel laughter.

"Only way to stop-a me, is-a to catch-a me~" Italy taunted. It sounded like he was slowly fading away.

Prussia growled in pure anger and ran into the direction he thought the voice was dissapearing into. He ran curve after curve, hallway after hallway, letting himself guided by Italys still ongoing laughter. But no matter how fast he moved, Italy always seemed to be way ahead of him and what was even worse, he seemed to get farer and farer away.

Prussia was gasping for air, his lungs were on fire, his legs hurting even more but he wouldn't stop. Not until he got his hands on the bastard that dared to play games with Germany. Who hurt his little brother and then made him hate Prussia. The memory of his brothers agonized face on the night before kept Prussia going, a fire of hatred burning inside him.

He tripped, got up and ran again, looking left and right. Italy had stopped laughing at him but he was giving sarcastic remarks now and then, which still made it possible for Prussia to follow him or so he hoped.

"Oops, that-a was the wrong way! Ohhh, you almost-a got me! Just-a keep running, I'm-a sure you'll catch up on me-eventually~" Prussia snarled furious, stopping at a crossway and looking in every direction.

Then, suddenly he noticed something or rather someone, standing at the end of the hallway to his right with his back to Prussia. Behind them was some sort of clearing, or at leat a place were light was coming through. The sunlight illuminating from the glass floor gave the round little room a peaceful aura but Prussia paid no attention to that. He only had eyes for the person standing in front of the room.

Breathing heavily, the albino squinted his eyes to see and almost let out a cry of victory when he recognized the shape of a rolled up curl on the persons head. All of the rage and hatred bubbled up inside him.

Prussia dashed forward. Startled by the sudden movement behind him, the person turned around, revealing their face. Standing there was no other than Italy. When he saw Prussia charging towards him, he gave a scared yelp and waved his hands in front of him in defense.

"No, wait! Please-a don't hurt-a me!" he yelled in fear. Prussia didn't listen and tackled the smaller man to the ground with all his mind, postioning himself on top of him. The albino sat up and readied himself to strike, but then froze, frowning in puzzlement when he saw Italys face.

Italy was crying wildly, shaking and covering his face with his hands as best as he could. "P-please-a, what-a do you want-a from-a me? I-I just-a want-a Germany back, please-a don't-a hurt him anymore!" he wailed, in a pathetic voice. Prussias eyes widened and he let his fist sink.

"I-Italy? Is zhat...really jou?" he asked,not sure if that was just an act or not. Italy also let his hands sink at the familiar voice and looked up. His face was still wearing a look of fright, but it immediately changed into relief and joy when he saw Prussia.

"V-Veee! Prussia, it's-a you! I'm-a saved!" he cried out, hugging the man out of nowhere. Prussia almost cried in relief himself at the sound of the real Italys innocent, cheerful, warm voice. He hugged him back tightly. After a few moments, he pulled back.

"Vhat exactly happened to jou?" he asked, getting off the smaller man. Italy sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye.

"I've-a been imrpisoned here, like-a you. It-a was that guy who looks like-a me. He appeared-a shortly after we arrived at Mr Austrias house. All of a sudden he was-a in my room. Germany heard-a me scream and tried to help-a me, but...those other guys assaulted-a him from-a behind and then they forced-a him to drink some-a weird stuff in a bottle." Italys eyes welled up with tears at the memory.

Prussia put a comforting hand on the others shoulder, but then frowned in puzzlement once again.

"Vait...zhose ozher guys? Jou mean zhere's ozhers like zhat...ozher jou?"

Italy nodded vigorously. "Yes! There was-a one that-a looked-a like Japan, but with a black uniform. And the other one...he looked-a like Germany, but he had those big-a, painful-a looking scars on his arm and-a on his cheek." Italy lowered his head and shuddered. "He was-a the most-a cruel of the two of-a them. He was-a the one who made-a Germany drink that-a stuff."

Prussia clenched his fists. "So zhere are more of zhose..." he muttered. He looked around and then at Italy. "Vhere is Romano? Is he here to?"

"Yes-a I am, potato bastard." Romano suddenly stepped out of one of the hallways. His face was in a scowl like usual and he was carrying three trays of food. "And-a here I wondered why-a we suddenly got three-a meals instead-a of one." he sneered. "I suppose-a my my brother's already told-a you about-a those imposters?"

Prussia nodded. "Do...jou have one to?"

Romano snorted. "Sad-aly, yes. Sneaky bastard caught-a me while-a I was in the kitchen making-a pasta for myself-a."

"Ve~ Fratellos imposter looks funny!" Italy chimed in. "His-a hair is toned-a blonde and he acts-a like a pretty young-a lady!" Romany glared angrily at his younger brother.

"Did-a you _have _to tell him-a that?" he snapped. Italy cocked his head in confusion.

"But-a Germany always-a said you and-a your allies must-a always know each and every detail of-a the enemy." He stopped talking aprubtly at the memory of his fiancee and started crying again. "Uwaaaahh, Germanyyy! What-a did-a they do to him-a?"

Prussia patted the small mans back comfortingly, while Romano just stood there, unsure of what to do. After a while Prussia got up, his face serious like never before.

"I don't know vhat zhe zhe hell is going on right now," he said, turning so he faced both, Italy and Romano. "But I know my little brozher is in trouble. I von't just stay in zhis rathole and let zhose fakes have zheir vay vizh him. I'm going to fight wizh everyzhing I have."

Italys eyes went wide at Prussias brave words. He lifted his arm and with a swift motion wiped the tears of his face. When he lowered his arm again, his face showed nothing but determination.

"Ve! I'll come-a to!" Romano dropped the trays and gaped at his bother in shock.

Prussia smiled, shook his head and ruffled Italys hair. "I appreciate zhe offer Ita-chan, but I can't allow zhat. Jou've seen for jourselve how dangerous zhose...imposters are. Zhey don't have any qualm. I can't allow my little brozhers fiancee to get hurt." Prussia turned around. "Stay here," he ordered. "I'll get jou two vhen everyzhing is over. Oh and, Romano?"

The older italian jumped at the albino suddenly adressing him. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Vhere do jou alvays get zhese trays of food?" Prussia asked. His tone was disciplined and calm.

Romano blinked a few times in confusion, then pointed down one of the hallways. "Um, from-a over there-a, two-a, three metres from-a here, why?" Prussia nodded in thanks and then darted off into the direction Romano had shown him.

_Zhey need to bring zhe food in here somehow. Zhere must be an exit nearby vere zhey alvays place it. If I search it zhoroughly, I'll find it _he thought to himself.

He stopped, when he heard hasty footsteps behind him. Prussia turned around and raised an eyebrow when he saw the italians running close behind him.

"Didn't jou here vhat I said?" he asked.

Italy didn't make an attempt to slow down. His look was still determined and brave.

"I-a don't-a care if those-a guys are dangerous," he said, his voice steady. "I love-a Germany! He's a my fiancee and-a he'll soon-a be my husband! He saved-a me so many times...I won't-a let this other me hurt-a him!"

Prussia was silent for a moment, then chuckled and shook his head. Then he looked at Romano who didn't look as if he was so sure about the whole thing. As if he knew what Prussia was going to say, the older italian looked away, blushing a little.

"I can't-a let my stupid littler brother run into battle alone-a, can I?" he asked, puffing out his cheeks in annoyance. Then he turned to face Prussia, smirking. "Besides-a, I've-a still got-a some buisness with-a the imposter me."

Prussia shook his head again, faking a frustrated sigh. "All right, but don't say zhe awesome me didn't varn jou." Fastening his pace again, the albino stormed into the dark hallway before him.

_Don't vorry little brozher,ve're on our vay, _he thought grimly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and R&amp;R please!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Waaaaahhhh, Guyyys I'm so sorryyyy! Q_Q**

**I know I'm a horrible person for not updating so long, I'm really sorry! I won't make any excusions either, I'm a lazy-assed brat an that's that, not even I can deny that...**

**But more importantly, we're finally moving forward, isn't that exciting? Now, I bid a big applause for the most shitty version you've probably ever seen of "This Day Aria"!**

**(I altered the text a bit, meaning some of the lines are from the male version of "This Day Aria", some were modified by me, so they'd fit the setting better.)**

**Please enjoy!^^**

* * *

><p>"Italy" was standing in front of a mirror, his light-brown wedding-suit out on, smiling crookedly. Finally the day had come. The day of the wedding.<p>

"_This day is going to be perfect! The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small!_" he sang, adjusting his tie.

"_All these countries'll think I'm cute, say I look lovely in my suit._" he chanted, pacing around the room, imagining all of the faces that would be made with a grin.

"_What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!" _he ended, his grin turning malicious and triumphant, his eyes suddenly flashing a cruel purple.

Meanwhile, in the underground, Prussia, Romano and Italy were running as fast as they could always keeping their eyes open for the exit.

"_This day was going to be perfect, the kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small._" Italy sang, with a sad voice.

"_But instead of having cake, with all my friends to celebrate, my wedding bells may never ring for me at all..._" he ended, tears in his eyes.

Romano gave his brother a reassuring look and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"_I care not a thing about the ring, I won't partaking any cake!,_" the other Italy sang evily, kicking a little table with flowers on it down.

"_Vows, I'll be lying when I say, that through any kind of weather, I want us to be together!_" he sang on, leaning on the mannquin who had carried his suit before and stroking it lovingly.

His smile turned malicious again and he shoved the doll over. "_The truth is I don't care for him at all!_"

"_No, I do not love the groom, in my heart there is no room!_" he sang, putting a hand to his chest to emphazise his point.

"_But I still want him to be, all mine!_" he boomed, grinning cruelly.

"_We must escape before it's to late, find a way to save the day,_" the real Italy sang anxiously, running alongside his older brother and Prussia, frantically scanning the area around him for a door or _anything_ that would lead them out of here.

"_Hope, I'll be lying when I say: I fear that I may lose him, to one who wants to use him, not careful loving cherih him each day!_"

Italy gasped, when he suddenly spotted a metal door in a niche to his right. He flung himself at it desperately, but it wouldn't move an inch.

"_Oh I also love the groom, all my thoughts he does consume,_" he sang, crying, while he did.

Prussia, who had noticed Italy had retired into the niche, felt his heart break at the sight. He waved Romano over. Italy gleamed at the support and together they all threw themselves at the door, successfully breaking it down. Their efforts were rewarded. All of them almost scrreamed in victory, when they saw a long staircase, wounded around a stone pole.

"_Oh, my dear Ludwig, I'll be there very soon!_" Italy sang, newfounded confidence ringing in his voice.

Meanwhile in the cathedral the orchestra was playing a powerful tune. Hungary, Germany and the best men were standing at the altar. The benches were crowded with befriended countries of the soon-to-be-married couple.

The giant double doors swung open and the other Italy stepped in. "_Finally the moment has arrived, for me to be one lucky bride!_" he sang with devilish glee, while gracefully stepping towards the altar, all eyes fixed on him.

Prusia and the italian brothers were running at highspeed through the halls of the large mansion. Even from afar they could aleady hear the wedding had already begun.

"_Oh the wedding we won't make, he'll end up marrying a fake!_" Italy sang despair growing inside him. "_My dear Ludwig will be-_"

"_-Mine, all mine!_" the imposter sang, chuckling evilly, when he stepped onto the altar and took his place beside Germany.

Hungary smiled at the pair infront of her. She opened the bible in her hands. Everyone stood up from their benches.

When everyone was standing, Hungary started reciting: "My dear friends, you have come together in this church so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of the Church's minister and this community..."

* * *

><p><strong>Uhhhh, cliffhanger! o_o<br>**

**Sorry this chapter's so short, I'll update faster this time.^^''**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ta-daaa! Told ya' I would update sooner this time!^^**

**It took hella' long to write this chapter, so I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The crowd was silent in devotion. Everyones eyes were fixed on the bridal pair, as Hungary continued to recite.<p>

"Lord, bless and consecrate Germany and Italy in their love for each other. May these rings be a symbol of true faith in each other, and always remind them of their love. Through Christ our Lord." Hungary smiled at the two countries in front of her. "Germany and Italy. It is my great pleasure to announce you-"

"STOP!"

The doors of the cathedral were swung open with a crash, revealing a wheezing Prussia heavily leaning on both of the doors. The crowd gasped in shock at the rude interruption of the ceremony.

The best men were the ones who felt the most awkward. Spain, Canada and Japan went bright red and looked away, America gave an insecure look, France just put a hand to his forehead in igry, while England tried to avoid Prussias eyes as much as possible.

Italy on the altar growled in annoyance.

"Why-a does-a he have to be so possesive of-a his-a brother?" he snapped with hatred. Hungary flinched at the brown-haired mans violent tone and looked at him with a kinda shocked expression. Realizing he had made a mistake, Italy quickly changed his tone and looked at Hungary with tears in his eyes.

"Why-a does-a he have to ruin my special day?" he sobbed, sounding convincingly heartbroken and buried his head in his hands, crying.

"Because-a, it's-a not your special day-a!" a voice sounding surprisingly like the italians, called from the door. And then Italy, the real Italy stepped in. "It's-a mine!" he said, fixating his doppelganger with brave eyes.

Everyone in the cathedral gasped in shock once again, everybodys eyes now glued to the door.

"What? How did-a you escape-a the catacombs?" the imposter asked, clenching his jaw in anger.

"Well-a, let's-a say these-a dusty old tunnels aren't-a as escape-a-proof as-a you thought." Romano, who had come in behind Italy sneered. The imposter chuckled at that.

"I-a see, so you found-a the exit. Clever." Suddenly his features twisted into a malicious smirk. "But-a your still-a to late."

"Whoa, whoa,whoa wait a sec' dudes I totally don't get it!" America busted in, looking completely confused. "How can there be two Italys?"

"He's-a an imposter!" Italy shouted, moving towards the altar. He pointed at the imposter. "He-a and-a two other ones-a attacked-a Germany and-a me, a few days after we arrived-a! He wanted to take-a Germany from me!"

The fake Italy suddenly started laughing, a cruel, sadistic laugh. "Well-a, then-a I guess it's-a time to drop-a the mask." he smirked and suddenly moved a hand up to pull at his hair, which came off and revealed wine-red hair, with a curl twisted to the side, just like the real Italys.

After taking off the wig, the fake let it drop to the floor and took two brown contact lenses out of his eyes. Now his eyes were no longer a warm caramel brown, but a cold intimatating violet. With a snicker, the imposter crushed the lenses in his hand, laid a hand on his hip and looked down at Italy with a superior smirk.

"Right-a you are, Italy. I-a wanted your-a Germany all-a to myself. Because-a," he took a dramatic pause. "He is-a the perfect-a power cell!"

Italys eyes widened. "W-What? What-a do you mean?" The fake chuckled.

"Well-a that's a long-a story. See Italy, as-a you may-a have already guessed-a I'm-a not-a from this-a world. Or-a to put it more-a precisely, I-a come from another dimension. And other than-a you guys, who keep-a themselves hidden before-a the humans and jump-a like dogs whenever your-a bosses tell-a you to, we are different.

In-a our world-a, we nations don't-a hide like-a cowards, we rule-a our lands ourselves. We know-a no mercy with-a enemies. And we're-a always hunting for-a new territory. Of course-a none of us will give-a his lands to another easy. In our world, it's-a 'kill or-a be killed'. It's-a as simple as that.

Unfortunately," the fake Italy sighed, shaking his head. "We-a might-a have overdone-a it a bit with-a our wars. Our world is-a currently nothing but-a a big-a pile of ashes. Luckily the England from-a my dimension found-a a solution to that-a problem." He grinned at Italy.

"We'll-a just-a take-a another world, if-a ours doesn't-a work-a anymore. This-a a dimension has-a more-a potential and-a wealth-a then anything we have-a encountered. Plus, it is-a the weakest, which-a means, you will not-a be able to fight-a back against-a us. That's-a right, we will conquer this-a dimension and-a make it our new home." Italy flinched at that, staring at his self from another dimension with terror in his eyes.

"B-But-a...I don't-a understand-a. What-a do you need-a Germany for?" he asked, voice shaking.

Fake-Italys smirk widened and he started to walk down the steps of the altar towards Italy as he spoke. "I hoped-a you would-a ask that-a. You know-a, as great-a a magician the England-a from-a my dimension is-a, he still-a has-a his limits. The spell-a to cross the border between worlds is-a a very difficult one-a and dangerous too. The ammount of power the spell-a needs is-a so big, that it attacks the very life energy. Of course-a I wouldn't-a have minded sacrificing England. But why-a waste-a a life of my own kind-a, if I have-a the possibility of-a simply taking one-a of you to do it."

Italy gasped in terror. "N-No.."

The fake stopped right in front of the brown haired man and smirked at him. "Yes-a." he said with a cruel tone. "I will-a use your-a beloved Germany as a battery."

"You...You can't-a do that!" Italy shouted, tears in his eyes. "Germany would-a never agree to help-a you! Your-a troops are-a never going to reach-a us!" The fake just laughed.

"Oh, I-a doubt-a that." he turned arount to Germany who was still standing at the altar, not having moved an inch the whole time. "Isn't that-a right, _mi amore_?"

To everyones horror, Germany slowly nodded. His eyes were dull and emotionless. "Yes, Italy." he said, his voice mechanical.

Italys eyes filled with tears in realization. He lunged forward, trying to get to Germany, but was stopped by a blade suddenly pressed to his neck.

"Ah-ah-ah~" the fake cooed, slowly applying more pressure to the blade. "You don't-a want-a this pretty little face-a of yours messed up-a now, do you?" Italy clenched his teeth at the imposter, but was forced to take a step back. The other Italy smirked and took his blade back again.

"You know-a, Italy, I've-a been wondering something," he mused, turning around and walking over to Germany.

"How-a come such a weak, pathetic peron like-a you, got-a together with-a a man like-a this-a dimensions Germany?" he asked tauntingly, taking the blondes chin into his hand and letting his eyes wander on his face in admiration. "Ever since I took-a your place, this question has-a been-a bugging me. He's-a so powerful and-a strong. His-a very strength might-a be even-a bigger then-a all of yours-a. Nonetheless," The fake turned his head to Italy again.

"No matter how strong-a he is, the moment the spell-a is indicated, he'll-a grow weaker and-a weaker. And-a in the end, nothing will-a be left-a of him. In fact-a, at this very moment, England should-a prepare to cast it." Fake Italy laughed again and mockingly slung his arms around Germany.

"He may not-a be my-a husband, but-a thanks-a to the potion I've given to him, he's-a all mine." He smiled cruelly. "Til-a death do-a us part-a." Italy and Prussia gasped in shock.

"No! Not-a my Germany!" Italy cried. All of a sudden everything started to tremble. It wasn't just an earthquake it felt like really everything, even the air was shaking from the very inside. Fake-Italy let Germany go and looked towards the ceiling, his smirk growing triumphant.

"It's-a time!" he announced in a booming voice. "First-a we take-a over Austria, and then ALL OF THE WORLD!"

"No." a cold voice interrupted from the left side of the altar. Fake-Italy whirled around and met the strong glance of England who had walked out from the row of the best men. "You won't."

Italy raised an eyebrow and slowly moved a hand towards his knife. England took another step forward so that he was standing face to face to the imposter.

"It may be impossible for Germany to protect us right now, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self, I will protect my friends from you! I'll send you back where you came from!" England shouted. Fake-Italys eyes widened in surprise and he took a step back, but England just outstretched his hand.

A glowing light-green rotating pentagram formed around the palm of Englands hand and it steadily grew brighter. "_Recede, Incube!_" England boomed.

A glistening beam of light shot out from the pentagram and shot right towards the imposter. The Imposter gasped in surprise. And then, it happened.

A pentagram, similar to Englands but red formed right in front of Fake-Italy. The beam of light crushed together with the red pentagram hard but Fake Italy stayed unharmed. Then, all of a sudden, a red lightining shot out from the italians pentagram and began to push back at Englands beam of light.

England frowned in confusion, but kept his hand up and didn't budge. The magic rays pressed against one another in a heated battle. For a moment, it looked like Englands ray was gaining the upperhand. But then, the red ray suddenly shot forward in one powerful jolt.

England screamed in pain, when the red lightning hit him. The ray catapulted him a few metres into the air until England met the ground with a hard crash and laid there, motionless.

"NEIN! ENGLAND!" Prussia screamed. The albino, the other best men and Hungary immediately rushed to the injured nations side, Prussia cradling the smaller man in his arms. The rest of the audience stared in shock.

Fake-Italy just stood there for a second, blinking confused. Then his smirk returned to his face. "Well-a who would-a have-a thought?" he sneered, taking a little amulet out of his collar. "This-a little protection-spell England gave-a to me _did_ come-a in handy after all." He turned his gaze to Englands still form, grinning. "This-a guy has-a some power. But even he couldn't-a lay a finger on-a me. Speaking of-a which..."

The purple-eyed man frowned. "They should-a be here by now-a. Urgh, they know I hate-a it when I'm-a kept waiting."

As if whoever he was talking about had heard him, the shaking all round them suddenly intensified to the maximum. Little piles of rubble already started to fall from the ceiling. Then a loud noise cut through the air.

Right beside Fake-Italy a hole began to open. The man turned around and looked at the anomaly, his looks a mixture of expectation and scepsis. The hole slowly grew bigger and bigger until it was almost twice the size of the italian man before him. And then, three persons stepped through the open portal.

One wore a black uniform with a cape, a katana attached to his side. His bright red eyes had a cunning look in them. His short black hair barely covered a bunch of ugly scars in his neck. "No fair boss, you arready started with the fun." he said in a whiny voice.

The other, a dirt-blonde with purple eyes and a painful looking scar on his right cheek rolled his eyes at his allys comment. "If zhe boss vants to have fun before us, it's none of our buisness." he stated, although he looked like he too, was a little dissappointed.

The third man, a strawberry blonde with crystal-blue eyes, wearing a pink suit chuckled at that. "Now now folks, we shouldn't argue about such tribals right now." he halfheartedly scolded the other two.

Fake-Italy huffed at the scene in front of him. "Finally. It took-a you quite-a a while, Germany, Japan and England."

The England from the other dimension chuckled again and scratched the back of his head in embarassment. "You have to pardon me Italy, dear. It took a bit longer then I thought." The purple-eyed man snorted at that.

"Yes-a, I noticed that-a. And-a were-a is-a my-a army?"

The other Germany saluted slightly. "Right behind us. Zhey should be zhere at any moment now."

No sooner had he said it when "something" started to exit the portal. Everyone looked at the portal, shocked by what they saw. The creature that had come from it was black and bore sharp, long claws on his arms and feet. It had no face aside from a mouth driveling with saliva and a row of carnivore-like teeth in it. A scary-looking red-glowing light hung from his head.

"Dude, no way... Is that...a Noppera?" America asked, his voice almost inaudible. His eyes were widened in terror.

Fake-Italy had heard his question and turned his head to the american, smirking. "Yes-a, indeed. They-a came-a to our earth a few months ago and what-a can I say: we struck-a their invasion down with-a brutal force-a. Almost-a their whole species got-a wiped out."

He turned his head back again. "And-a in order to-a survive-a, they-a swore to serve us, as-a our personal army." The whole cathedral watched in pure terror as more and more of the monsters stepped through the portal and assembled behind Fake-Italy. The latter threw an impatient galnce at his England.

"Hey, what-a are-a you standing-a there for? Hurry up and-a link-a the portal to the power cell!" he snapped. The adressed flinched and nodded. He hurried over to Germany, pulled out a collar from his pocket and clasped it around Germanys neck.

As soon as it was attached, the collar started to glow in a red light. Fake-Italy nodded satisfied, then turned around.

"And-a now, my-a dear-a soldiers...ATTACK!" he shouted, throwing his arm towards the audience. With a united growl, the black Nopperas began to march forward. The countries screamed in terror, some of them already running out of the door to save themsleves.

Prussia watched the horrifying scene with unbelieving eyes. Suddenly he felt someone tug at his sleeve and looked down to see it was England.

"R...Run," England forced out in a weak voice. Prussia shook his head vigorously.

"Not vizhout jou!" he responded. Englands eyes turned desperate.

"No Prussia, please! I'm …going to be ok, I promise. Run. You...have to..save Italy." he said in an urgent tone. Prussias eyes widened slightly at that. He looked at Italy who still had his eyes on Germany. The albinos eyes went determined again.

"Ve'll come back." he promised. "Ve'll save jou and Vest. I'll give jou my vord." England smiled warmly at that. His eyes slowly slipped close again and his head slumped against the floor.

Prussia held back the tears that were threatening to come out. He jumped up and grabbed Italy by the arm. Shouting for the others to follow him, he ran towards the door. Italy squirmed in his grasp and tried wildly to get away.

"No! We can't-a leave yet! Germany-" Prussia turned and grabbed the smaller man by his shoulders.

"Ve'll come back for him, but right now ve have no chance against zhese guys! If ve don't vant to get captured, ve have to go right now!" Italy looked to the floor tears in his eyes, but he stopped resisting.

Prussia started running again, Italy and the others close behind. The Fake-Italys cruel laughter followed them, when they fled down the halls.

* * *

><p><strong>2P!Noppera!<br>**

**Do you like it?**

**R&R please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I actually managed to update this story and _not_ be late, yay me!^^**

**I apologize in advance for the horror your eyes will go through by reading this.^^''**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Prussia, Canada, Japan, America, France, Italy, Romano, Hungary and Spain were running for dear life. The black Noppera were surprisingly fast, despite the heavy claws on their feet and hands. The group was running through the halls of the mansion as fast as they could but their followers were persistent.<p>

America took a quick look back, only to notice one of the aliens suddenly raising its head and the red light-bubble hanging from it growing brighter. The Americans eyes widened, he knew what would come now.

"Watch out!" he yelled at the others. "He's gonna zap us!" Everyone ducked away in time to avoid the red laser beam shooting out from the monsters head. The beam missed them by an inch and collided with a wall, tearing a huge hole inside it.

The group stared at the crumbling hole in shock. "What the hell?!" America exclaimed, when they started to run again. "I thought those beams only turned things white!"

Japan shook his head, his brown eyes shaking when he took a glance back at the damage done by the monsters. "That may have been the case with the Nopperra from our dimension, but you heard what that other Itary-kun said. They are from a different worrd. Therefore there powers are different from the ones our Noppera had."

"Hey! Less-a talking, more-a running! They almost-a have us!" Romano yelled back at the two, slight panic in his voice. Prussia looked back over his shoulder and clenched his teeth in desperation when he saw the older Italian was right.

The albino frantically looked around for an exit and almost sighed in relief, when he saw they had almost reached the front door. "Zhis vay!" he shouted, heading towards the doors and throwing them open with full force.

What awaited them outside was chaos. Countries and human servants were screaming and running all over the place in panic, trying to get away from the black Nopperas. The group stopped aprubtly, watching the scene in front of them with terror and despair.

"Well," America said, stepping forward and cracking his knuckles with a grin. "Looks like we have to do this the hard way!" And before anyone could stop him, the young country launched himself down the stairs and into battle.

America let his fists fly left and right, each blow landed with accuracy and brutal force. Each time he hit one of the black Noppera, it flew several yards away, before it crashed to the ground, dazed.

Prussia watched with wide eyes then shook his head and dashed down too, a large grin on his face. "Hey! Don't zhink jou can beat zhe awesome me! I'm going to beat zhe crap out of zhose bastards!" The others followed suit and soon, a heated battle enraged between the little group and the overwhelming force of the attackers.

It didn't take long for the other countries, who until now had been running all over the place like chickens to notice what was going on.

All of a sudden, Switzerland, who had also been invited to the wedding, pulled out his gun and fired a shot at a Noppera, that had flung himself onto Liechtenstein, blowing it back a few meters.

That started a chain reaction. Soon some of the countries, together with some of the braver humans lunged themselves at the Noppera. The battle raged and for a while, it seemed like the forces were even. But then the tables turned.

The black Noppera didn't seem to tire at all and even though they could easily be sent flying with a good-landed blow, most of them only lay there for a short time, before they got up and attacked again. The countries were in a tight spot. Since nobody except Switzerland had any weapons on them, they were fighting with bare hands.

The Nopperra were slowly closing in on the fighters. Some of them had already landed nasty blows with their claws and teeth. And to top it all, more and more of them were steadily coming out from the mansion.

Prussia was fighting five Nopperras at once. He grabbed one of them and threw it onto its comrades, knocking all of them out for the time being, but the next ones were already coming for him.

The albino was breathing heavily, sweat running down his forehead. A quick look around told him the others, too, were slowly reaching their limit.

Japan looked even paler then usual, one of his hands was pressed to a huge bleeding scratch mark on his right side. France blonde hair was disheveled and dirty from the fight and he was already panting from the effort.

Canada and America were fighting back to back, but America had already suffered a heavy bite wound on his left shoulder and Canada, though he did his best, was no fighter, his blows were to weak and merely startled the attackers for a second. Spain was having the hardest time, he was protecting the Italy-brothers, who had cowered themselves behind him, crying in fear.

Prussia slowly let his fists drop and stared at the floor, his eyes shaking.

_Ve...don't have zhe slightest chance. Ve're outnumbered..._he thought. In his haze, he didn't see the black Nopperra coming at him in a slow, almost casual looking walk. The creature stopped right beside the ex-nation and bared his teeth in what looked like a bizarre grin. It raised his right paw over it's head, ready to strike and...

….was suddenly hit in the head with a bullet, hard. The Nopperra made a surprised sound. It wobbled a bit, then fell backwards, not getting up again. Everyone stopped fighting at the sound of the bullet. Automatically a few heads turned to Switzerland who threw his hands up in defense, as if to say 'It wasn't me!'

Prussia looked at the (dead?) Nopperra beside him with big eyes, then, slowly, let his eyes wander into the direction the shot had came from. That when he saw it.

A whole battalion of austrian and german soldiers was coming down from a hill nearby, guns raised and hollering battle cries. The Nopperas seemed confuse at the sudden increase of number on the enemies side, a few even took a slight step back.

Before they could register what happened, the soldiers were there, shooting at the aliens with all they had. The creatures screamed in agony when they were hit. Some of them had the guts to try and fight back, but were quickly overrun.

The Nopperas gave furious snarls and growls. Eventually, they retreated back to the castle. One of the soldiers, a general, stepped over to Prussia, who was still on his knees and grabbed his shoulder, shaking the albino a bit.

"Sir! Are jou alright?", the general asked, looking a bit anxious. Prussia just stared at him for a while.

When he noticed the man had asked him a question, he quickly snapped out of it and got to his feet.

"J-Ja...I'm ok.", he said, voice still a little bit shaky. The general seemed relieved at that. Then , his face turned serious again.

"Sir," he started. "Zhe enemy has retreated for now, but zhey'll come back soon! Ve need to evacuate zhis place. Now." Prussia nodded grimly.

The soldiers began to lead the countries and the humans away from the battlefield. Italy suddenly propped up beside Prussia, tugging at his sleeve, with a scared expression.

"W-Where-a are we going?" he asked the ex-nation. The general had heard the question and turned his head around to look at Italy, giving the smaller man a quick salute before he answered.

"Sir! Zhey are a few millitary barracks not far avay from here! For zhe time being, ve'll hide in zhem and overzhink our strategies!" The general then looked at Prussia. "By zhe vay sir, ve couldn't contact jour brozher vhe zhis happened. He vas supposed to be in charge of zhe batallions and I'm a little worried about his state. Jou vouldn't happen to have seen him?"

Prussias face darkened and Italy turned his head down, tears in his caramel-brown eyes.

"He's...currently in zhe hands of zhe enemy.", Prussia answered, his voice strained.

~Meanwhile in the cathedral~

"You won't get away with this!" a furious England screamed, tugging on the ropes that tied him to the column next to the altar and glaring daggers at the countries from another dimension. "Untie me at once you bloody bastards, or I swear to god, I will-"

The other Japan groaned in annoyance (something the real Japan never would've done) and pressed a hand to his forehead. "_Ē kuso__, _that other Engrand is annoying as herr!"

The other Germany nodded, pinching his nose at the loud, seemingly endless flow of curses, coming from said nation. "Ja, for once, I agree." The other England had his hands clasped over his ears, his face crunched up in what seemed to be agony.

"Uwaaahh, please make him sto-hop!," he pleaded. "I can't take his foul mouth anymore~!"

"Seriousry boss, can't we just gag him or something?" the other Japan asked, looking at the other Italy with pleading eyes. The purple-eyed man just shrugged.

"I thought it-a to be amusing at-a first, but do whatever you want-a with him-a. It's-a not like I care." he said, eyes still on the portal were the black Nopperras were coming out. The other Germany gave a sigh of relief at that, took of his belt and walked over to England.

Englands eyes widened, when he saw the big man coming towards him and though, he would never admit it later on, he felt a little bit frightened at that moment. "D-Don't you dare doing tha-mmpff!"

The other Germany had already clasped the belt around Englands mouth, not caring for the mans protests. He finalized the gag with a few, rough tugs, smirking when England winced in pain.

With that being finished, the other Germany turned around and returned to his place beside the other Japan. When he passed his counterpart, he took a quick glance at him. "He looks pretty vorn out Luciano," he said, directing his gaze toward the other Italy. "Are jou sure he's going to last until everyone from our dimension has arrived?"

The other Italy turned around, smirking and walked over to the real Germany. He caressed the blondes cheek in what would have been a loving gesture, if it weren't for the malice in his eyes. "Don't-a worry about-a that. Our little power-cell here is-a not going to collapse until-a I say so. Besides," he grinned, looking at England, who was still trying to fight the ropes. "This-a one seems to have a lot of-a energy. Should-a our current power-cell collapse, we can just-a take him instead."

Englands eyes widened at that. _Dam__m__it Germany, snap out of it already!,_ he thought, desperately trying to capture Germanys eyes with his. But the Germans eyes were dull and emotionless.

England sighed in resignation.

_Prussia, please hurry, _he thought.

~In the Barracks~

The barracks conference room was filled to the brink. Although, the servants had been evacuated to the trains, there were still the soldiers and the countries.

And the countries alone took up some place. Everyone was speaking at once. The large table in the middle of the room shook from all the noise.

Prussia was sitting at the head of the table, gritting his teeth. Since his little brother was currently a prisoner to those lunatics, the general had asked him to take the lead. But right now, it was downright impossible for him to even speak to everyone.

The albino pinched his nose and sighed in annoyance. Was this what Germany was going through, when he attended a meeting? If so, Prussia could understand why his little brother always seemed so stressed out afterwards.

Finally, his patience ran out. Prussia jumped to his feet, almost knocking his chair over in the process and slammed his hand on the table hard.

"QUIET!" he boomed. Immediately, the talking all around him stopped. Prussia cleared his throat. "Ah, much better. So, first off all, I vant to tell jou, I'm planning to beat zhose alternate versions of us. I already have a plan, but it's really risky, not to mention dangerous."

"Hey! You're not even a nation anymore, so who says _you_ can be the leader?" Sealand interrupted from his place on the table. He had to stand on his chair for being able to look at Prussia, which made his insult a little less hurtful then he meant it to be.

Prussia raised an eyebrow at the small boy. "Alright. Do _jou_ have an idea how ve can beat zhe crap out of zhose guys? I'm listening. Surely jou have already come up vizh a startegy and battle positions for each of us. Jou probably also already calculated zhe pros and cons of each of jour ideas and veighed zhem out against each ozher."

A few chuckles could be heard throughout the room. Sealand blushed a deep red. He opened his mouth, but then clapped it shut again and dropped down, crossing his arms and pouting. Prussia nodded.

"Zhat's vhat I zhought." he looked around the table. "Anybody else vant to take zhe vheel?" Collective head-shaking. "I didn't zhink so."

Prussia cleared his throat again and leaned forward on the table, supporting himself with his hands. "Listen," he said. "Zhis isn't like any ozher battle any of jou might have fought before. Our opponents are strong, ruthless and vill stop at nozhing to reach zheir goals. I know zhat some of jou are scared. To zhose, I just vanted to say: Jou don't have to do zhis. Zhey're still some functioning trains at zhe stations. If jou don't vant to fight, or if jou can't for vhatever reason, jou can still leave and save jourselves. Zhat's all I vanted to say before I vas going to tell jou my attack-plan."

After Prussia ended, he waited for a while, looking around the room. Hesitantly, Sealand stood up from his chair. "I-I'm sorry," the small wannabe-nation muttered. "But...I'm the weakest one around here. If I were to fight those things...I'll surely be crushed under their foot."

With that, he slowly left the conference room, avoiding everybody else eyes when he did so. After that, a few other nations followed him, pure shame on their faces. Ever so slowly, the room emptied, until only half as many nations were sitting on the big table as before.

Prussias eyes widened, when he noticed the Italy-brothers and all his friends were amidst the ones who stayed. He felt his eyes go wet. "Jou guys..."

France smiled at him warmly. "Mon ami, did you really zhink we would just leave you like zhat?"

"Yeah, dude!," America grinned. "We owe ya' one, after all. Ya' know, for not believing you, when you tried to warn us and such."

"Hai.," Japan nodded. "It's exactly as America-san says."

"We won't leave you." Canada said, smiling warmly at Prussia.

"Gah! Who are you and since when are you here!" America shrieked.

"I'm Canada...and I've been here the whole time." Canada answered in a depressed voice.

Italy stood up from his chair, a determined look in his eyes. "Ve! Even if-a those Noperra guys are really creepy, I won't let-a them discourage me! I've sworn to save Germany and-a that's exactly what I will do!"

Romano just groaned and looked away, arms crossed over his chest. "If-a that dumbass stays, I have to stay to, I guess. Can't-a let him get-a hurt after all."

"I'll stay, if Roma stays!" Spain beamed, making the older Italian blush.

"So hurry up and tell us your plan already!" America said. "How're we gonna beat the "2Ps?"

Everybody turned their heads to look at him.

"2Ps?" Romano asked, frowning.

America nodded.

"Yeah. 2P. Like Player Two. Ya' know, like in those crazy-ass Multi-player games, were the characters the guest players control look almost the same as the host players character, just with slight differences? And those guys look just like us but they aren't, so-"

"All right, all right, I get it-a!" Romano interrupted in an annoyed voice. Prussia stared at America for a moment, clearly confused but then shook his head and went on.

"Right, okay. So, like I said, my plan to attack zhe...2Ps involves two operations." He turned around to the large computerscreen on the wall behind him and tipped on it a few times, making a 3D-image of Austrias mansion appear.

"As far as ve know," Prussia started. "Zhe enemy has his main base here." He tapped his finger onto the spot of the image where the cathedral was, magnifying it. "Zhat is vere all zhose Nopperra keep coming from. Zhe root of all evil is zhe portal zhe enemy has created. Zhey are currently using my little brozher to keep it open and stable. England from our dimension should also be zhere, he, too is at zhe time a prisoner of zhe 2Ps"

_If he's still alive zhat is,_Prussia thought for a moment, but then quickly banished those thoughts and turned around to the others again.

"If ve vant to vin zhis, our main goal has to be zhe destruction of zhe portal. For zhis to happen, ve need to cut it's connection to Germany. If it's power-cell is gone, zhe portal vill collapse in no time. But of course, zhe enemy vill expect us to do such a zhing, vich is vhy it vould be unvise to attack the cazhedral directly. Ve vill move in in two groups. A big one and a smaller one." Prussia turned to the screen and tapped on it repeatedly, creating a big group of dots.

"Group one vill attack from zhe front. Zhey vill have zhe majority of zhe troops. Zhey're going to zhrow everyzhing zhey have at zhe enemy and fight zhem vizh all zheir might. But zhat vill be merely a distraction. Who vill lead zhis group?" Prussia asked.

America raised his right hand. "I'm gonna kick' em in the nuts so hard, they'll hardly be able to fight back!" he grinned.

"I don't think they even _have_ nuts, America-san." Japan pointed out. Prussia nodded in contentment at this answer. Then he turned to the screen again and created a smaller group of dots, moving them behind the castle.

"Vhile zhe enemy is distracted vizh group one, group two vill jump into action. I vill lead zhis group. Austria vill be in it too, since he knows zhe mansion zhe best." Austria nodded.

"I'll help as much as I can." he said in a serious tone.

"Group two vill infiltrate zhe castle secretly and make zheir vay to zhe cazhedral. Vhen ve arrive, ve vill do everyzhing in our power to save Germany and England and shut zhe portal down." Prussia looked at the persons sitting at the table. "Who else volunteers to be in my group?"

Italys hand immediately shot up and after a while, Romanos did too. Japan and Hungary followed suit, so did France. Prussia nodded, making notes on the screen. When he was finished, he took a deep breath and looked at the others once again.

"I vanted to tell jou guys how zhankful I am. If zhis is zhe end, I'm proud to have fought zhis battle vizh jou." A few nodded as if to say 'Don't thank us. It's our pleasure.'

Prussia grinned and raised his fist into the air. "Now, get jour equipment and change into some uniforms and zhen ve'll show zhis fuckers vhat happens, vhen jou mess vizh zhe vrong dimension!"

"YES, SIR!" Everyone yelled in unison, Italy being the loudest.

* * *

><p><strong>...Yeah, I'm really not good at writing epic scenes.^^'' <strong>

**R&R please!^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ladies and Gentlemen, so it has finally come to this!**

**The very! Last! Chapter! Of "A GerIta wedding!"**

**Will the good guys win?**

**Will Germany and Italy be reunited?**

**Let's find out!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Is everyone ready?" Prussia asked into the walkie-talkie in his hands. He and his unit were cowering on a hill, in the woods not far from the backside of Austrias mansion.<p>

"Yup, just give us the order and we're good to go!" Americas cheerful voice answered. America and his army were positioned right in front of the mansion, a few yards away. Prussia nodded, grinning.

"Perfect! Austria, vhere's zhis 'secret entrance', jou vere talking about?" Austria frowned a bit.

"Um, it's not really a secret entrance, it's just a little back entrance."

"Nah, I'll go vizh secret entrance, sounds vay more awesome."

"Could we _please_ focus on the mission again?" Hungary asked, rolling her eyes.

"Si, the pretty lady is-a right!" Romano said, winking at Hungary flirtatiously. The female warrior just rolled her eyes again and Spain puffed his cheeks out in jealousy. Prussia turned to the walkie-talkie again.

"Alright, Herr American, make some noise!"

"Gotcha!" America responded.

A few moments later, a variety of furious battle cries could be heard, as America and his army of soldiers and countries stormed onto the mansion. Not long after that, the wild screeches and howls of the black Noppera chimed in too.

Prussia smirked and motioned the other behind him to follow. As quietly as possible, the group made their way through the garden, careful not to bump into some lonely black Noppera who might have been left behind in the heat of the moment. When they reached their destination, Austria took the lead. Scraping away some ivy, he showed them to a really old looking wood-door.

Prussia smirked and gave the aristocrat a thumps up. He turned around to the other again.

"Alright, from here alvays keep jour guns up. Jou'll never know if one of zhose psychos isn't around."

The others nodded and took their assault rifle from their backs. The door creaked a bit, when Prussia opened it. The group made their way through the abandoned storage into the long halls. Prussia gave Austria a hand sign to take the lead again. The brunette nodded quietly and moved forward.

America had done a god job distracting the enemy. Almost none of the black Nopperras were in the mansion anymore and those who were seemed to just shuffle through the halls.

On a counter, Austria motioned for the others to wait and cautiously peaked around then.

"Zhis should be zhe fastest vay to zhe cazhedral." he informed Prussia quietly. When he saw Prussia was frowning, he raised an eyebrow. "Vhat is it?"

"Zhis...has been vay to easy." Prussia muttered. His long experience as a soldier told him something was off. Was this a trap? Then again...the enemy didn't even knew they were here right? So there wasn't any risk, wasn't it?

Prussia noticed the others shuffling behind him nervously. He would have to make a decision and quick.

Shaking off the uneasy feeling in his gut, he gave the hand sign to follow him and together they silently moved along. They had made it halfway across, when suddenly, a red lighting struck into the floor right in front of Prussia, who jumped back in surprise.

Everyone immediately raised their rifles. Prussia squinted his eyes together to see something through all the smoke. But when he saw what was going on, he wished he didn't.

Standing right in front of him, a triumphant smirk on his face and a battalion of black Nopperas behind him, was 2PJapan.

"Werr, werr, werr, what do we have here?" he sneered, provokingly walking towards the small unit, one hand resting on his katana. "And here I thought something was a rittre bit off. Ruckiry I've decided to patror these harrs, arong with a few friends."

Prussia gritted his teeth and aimed his rifle at the smaller man.

"One step closer and jou'll be sviss cheese!" he threatened.

2PJapan snorted at that.

"I berieve it would be wise, if you put down that dangerous toy of yours. Someone might get hurt. Besides, you're outnumbered. If you surrender now, I might even consider kirring you fast."

"We'd rather die then giving up without a fight!" Hungary shouted. Italy nodded fiercely at this, shaking.

"S-Si! I won't-a abandon Germany like-a this!"

"B-But we're always-a open to options!" Romano chimed in fast, ignoring the glares the others threw at him, except Spain of course.

2PJapan shrugged. "Very werr. Shoot yourserfes."

Without a warning, he suddenly lunged forward and struck his blade toward Prussia. The albino managed to counter the attack at the last moment with his rifle.

This gave the others the sign to fight. In a minute the sounds of the rifles and the growls of the black Noppera filled the halls.

While the others threw themselves at their alien offenders, Prussia and 2PJapan were engaged in a heated one-on-one battle. Japan made one strike after another, trying to maneuver the rifle out of Prussias hand, but the albino was fast and managed to duck all of the attacks. He tried firing at Japan, but the black-haired man was to close for him to properly take aim.

Eventually Prussia made a desperate move and simply tackled his opponent. He managed to wrestle the other man to the ground and even made him lose his Katana, but 2PJapan also had managed to kick Prussias rifle away while they were falling.

Prussia did his best to overcome the other man, but 2PJapan was in his element now. Using an old judo technique, he pinned Prussia to the ground and held him in a choker hold.

"You know," he whispered into Prussias ear, while applying more and more pressure on the albinos throat. "Maybe I won't kirr you just now. Maybe I'rr just cut off your air suppry until you can no ronger move and then drag you into the cathedrar, so you can watch your little brother dying, arong with the rest of your friends. How does that sound, hm?"

Prussia gasped for air, already seeing dark spots.

"Hands-a off my future brother-in-law!" Italy suddenly appeared from behind and struck 2PJapan in the back of his neck with his rifle, hard. The black-haired man gasped and collapsed onto Prussia, completely knocked out.

Prussia coughed and rolled 2PJapan of him.

"Nice strike, Ita-chan." he smirked, his voice still a little raspy. Italy smiled wildly and gave a salute.

"Thanks! Although, it-a kinda hurt me to do that to Japan-a..."

"Zhat isn't Japan." Prussia pointed out. He jumped to his feet and took his rifle again. "And zhe guy in zhe cazhedral isn't jou, yet he dared to claim Germany for himself."

Prussia gave Italy a big grin and reloaded his rifle. "Looks like ve gotta teach him a lesson. Vanna join?"

Italy nodded eagerly, also raising his weapon. "Like hell am-a I going to miss this!"

Together they whipped around, ready to lunge themselves into battle, only to discover the Noppera 2PJapan had brought were all lying on the ground, apparently knocked out. Prussia grinned at Hungary.

"Hey, no fair! Jou didn't leave any of zhem for me and Ita-chan!"

Hungary merely shrugged, also grinning. "Sorry, you seemed pretty busy, so we thought we might as well take care of everything, while you were getting you ass saved."

Prussia cleared his throat, blushing slightly. "V-Vell, vhatever, ve have to move on now."

"Oh, I don't zhink so."

Everyones heads whipped around at once. 2PGermany was standing were 2PJapan had stood moments ago. Only that his Noppera escort was way bigger then the others. They filled up the entire floor behind him.

At the sight of the unconscious 2PJapan, 2PGermany shook his head in resignation. "As I zhought. Damn chinky eyes can't do shit on his own."

Italy gasped t this in shock, tears welling up in his eyes. "How can-a you be so cruel! He's-a your friend, isn't he?"

2PGermany gave a cold laugh at this, making the group in front of him flinch.

"Friend? Oh zhat's good!" he snickered, wiping a tear from his eyes. Then he faced them directly and made them shiver again at the menacing look on his eyes. "If it vas me lying zhere, he'd propaby vouldn't give a shit. He'd even stab me in zhe sides a few times, if he'd be in zhe mood for it. He's my ally. Zhat doesn't make him my friend."

Italys eyes shook. He tried to hold himself back from crying. He just couldn't handle how this man said such horrible things with Germanys voice. Prussia felt the same. The ex-nation made a harsh step forward and aimed his rifle at the scarred man.

"Don't fucking say zhat in his voice!" he hissed. "Move aside, or I'll make sure jou'll be zhe next one to hit zhe floor."

2PGermanys face showed nothing but mild amusement.

"It's my voice too, jou know." he chuckled. "And if I vas jou, I'd razher do a quick count, zhen making empty threats. I've done a quick calculation vhile ve vere talking and zhe situation isn't to jour liking at all. By zhe look of how many Nopperas lie on zhe ground before me, I'd say jour close to being out of bullets. Isn't zhat right?"

Prussias eyes widened at this. He kept his ground stoically, but his thoughts were racing. A quick look behind at the distraught and realizing faces of his unit told him everything. For a moments his hands shook and he thought bout just shooting the man in front of him here and now, but his self-control got the better of him.

Reluctantly Prussia let go of his weapon and raised his hands over his head. Clacking sounds from behind told him the others must have done the same.

2PGermany smirked.

"Vhy not in zhe first place?" He turned his head around to the Noppera. "Zhrough zhem in zhe prison cells. Except for zhose two." He pointed at Italy and Prussia. "Zhe boss vants to talk to zhem."

_~At the cathedral~_

2PItaly turned around from where he was watching the portal when the double doors behind him got opened and 2PGermany stepped in. The purple-eyed man smirked when he noticed Italy and Prussia, closely guarded by two black Nopperas.

"You do-a realize the reception's been-a canceled, do you?" he sneered, slowly walking down the steps towards his prisoners. Prussia and Italy glared at him.

"Don't-a think-a yourself too sure!" Italy said bravely. "Our friends are-a out there with an army, and-a they will-"

The doors were swung open once again and America, Japan, France and Canada were forcibly shoved in by some black Noppera. All of them looked pretty beaten up

"You were-a saying?" 2PItaly asked his counterpart, his smirk widening. America threw an apologetic glance at Prussia.

"Sorry dude, they were just to many."

2PItaly chuckled darkly. Then he turned to the Noppera and 2PGermany. "You may-a go now. Search-a the barracks for soldiers and-a if you find some, imprison them."

2P Germany nodded and gave the Noppera a quick wave of the hand. The Noppera followed him out of the room and the doors closed behind them.

2PItaly chuckled darkly again and slowly strove towards his prisoners.

"It's-a funny, really." he snickered. "Prussia here (he put a hand on Prussias shoulder, who shook it off with a look of pure rage and disgust) was-a suspicious of my behavior all along. Too bad the rest of you was-a so caught up in your wedding plans to realize his-a suspicions were correct-a." While saying this, 2PItaly paced around the room, finally stopping at one of the huge windows.

America looked at Prussia again, sadness in his eyes. "Sorry, Prussia. We should've listened to ya' dude."

"It's not jour fault." Prussia answered, smiling slightly. He turned his head towards 2PItaly and frowned again. "He fooled everybody."

2PItaly smirked.

"I did, didn't I?" he smirked, turning around and looking out of the window, hands folded behind his back. His eyes shone with cruel delight at the sight of hundreds of human soldiers and countries being escorted to the prison cells by black Noppera.

"Hah, this-a day has-a been just perfect! Soon we'll control Austria and-a then the whole world!" he mused to himself, not taking his eyes off the scene even once.

Prussia noticing 2PItaly wasn't paying attention to them any more, gave Italy a quick nudge with his elbow. When Italy looked at him, Prussia nodded over to the altar where Germany was standing. "Quick! Go to him, vhile jou still have a chance!"

Italy understood and nodded, desperation in his eyes.

Fast, but carefully, to not to stir his evil twin, Italy paced towards the altar, climbing up the steps in a second. Germany was standing there, completely still and with numb eyes. Italy felt tears running down his cheeks at seeing his lover like this.

He stroke the blondes cheek a few times, then moved closer and hugged him, crying. "Please. Come back-a to me." Italy whispered into Germanys ear, pressing himself closer to the man.

At first, nothing happened. But then, ever so slowly, Germany blinked his eyes a few times, then groaned and put a hand to his head. Italy slowly pulled away and smiled at Germany widely.

"H-Huh? Is zhe vedding over?" Germany asked, still a bit dazed.

At the sound of Germanys voice, 2PItaly turned around and chuckled.

"It's-a _all_ over." he announced, smirking.

"Germany! Zhe collar around jour neck! Take it off!" Prussia shouted from the other end of the cathedral. 2PItaly laughed at that.

"I wouldn't try that-a. Besides-a the invasion of-a your world is already in full motion."

Germanys eyes widened at this.

"No!" he exclaimed, trying to pry the collar way. The collar glowed in a red light as soon as Germany touched it and began to give him electric shocks. Germany gasped in pain, dropping to his knees. Italy dove down to kneel beside him, looking his love over with anxious eyes.

Germany turned to face Italy. His eyes were full of sorrow.

"Italy...I'm sorry. I don't have zhe strength to rip it off."

Italy smiled softly and put a hand on Germanys cheek.

"Then I will lend-a you my strength to do it."

"What a lovely, but utterly ridiculous sentiment-a." 2PItaly said derisingly and turned to look out the window again.

Italy didn't pay any attention to him. Slowly, but firmly, he took Germanys big hands into his smaller ones and let them towards the collar. Both of them laid their hands on it at the same time. The collar started shocking them both immediately, but neither of them gave in to the pain. Smiling softly, but painfully at each other, Germany and Italy continued to pull. At that very moment, the two seemed to be surrounded by a warm, golden light.

Whether it was the pressure of two people pulling at the same time or really the strength of their love for each other, suddenly, a slight rip appeared on the collar. 2PItaly felt a weird sting in the back of his neck and turned around.

His eyes widened, when he saw what was going on.

"No!" he screamed, extending his hand as if to stop the two, but it was too late. With a final '_rrriip_', the collar was torn into two pieces.

The portal started making weird thundering sounds, that shook the whole room. Lightning struck out of it into various directions and then, suddenly the whole portal turned into a huge plughole, sucking in everything around it.

Prussia, America, Canada, France and Japan simultaneously dropped to the floor and grabbed onto the carpet. 2PItaly, who couldn't find something to hold onto in time, was sucked in in a matter of seconds, screaming curses at all of them until the portal mute his voice.

With a huge flash of light, the portal vanished.

Italy and Germany, who had held in a tight embrace the whole time, pulled away from each other and smiled.

Prussia rushed over to England and quickly untied the gag and the ropes, binding his boyfriend to the column.

"Don't worry about me." England smiled at Prussia, once he was freed. "I'm fine. _You_ have a real wedding to put together."

Prussia smiled back and chuckled. "Jes, I suppose I have to."

* * *

><p>With the destruction of the portal, the black Noppera, as well as the other 2Pnations, had disappeared at once. Thrown back into their own world or simply sucked into infinity, nobody could say.<p>

Once the prisoners in their cells had been freed, the real work started again. Everyone helped where they could. The decorations were brought up again, fresh food was made and the reception was put up. Finally, all preparations were finished. The big day had come.

* * *

><p>Everyone was silent. The audience stared at the double doors in anticipation. The best men, together with Germany and Hungary were positioned at the altar.<p>

Prussia threw a last quick glance at Germany, frowned when he saw his little brothers tie was a bit off and quickly fixed it, with a satisfied grin. Germany gave him a thankful smile, then turned his head towards the door again.

Hungary nodded over to Austria. Austria smiled and started playing "_Here comes the bride"_. The doors slowly swung open to reveal a widely smiling Italy in his wonderful dark-blue suit. Gracefully, he walked through between the banks towards the altar.

Prussia nudged Germany in the side, grinning.

"Seriously zhough, I get vhy an evil, psychotic tvin of Italy vanted to be vizh jou, but how did jou get zhe _real_ one to marry jou?"

Germany smiled.

"I told him he vouldn't just be gaining a husband, he'd be getting a pretty awesome big brozher too."

Prussia chuckled heartily at that.

Italy made the last few steps up the stairs and took his place beside Germany, smiling at him when he did so. Germany smiled back and they both turned to Hungary who tried to hold in the fat tears of joy in her eyes.

She cleared her throat and began the ceremony.

"My dear friends, we are gathered here today, to celebrate the union of the real Repupplica Italiana-"

"Just-a Italy is-a fine." Italy interrupted, smiling. Hungary looked at him, amused.

"The union of Italy and Germany. The strength of their commitment is clear, the power of their love undeniable." Hungary turned to Prussia. "May we have the rings, please?" Prussia nodded and handed her the pillow with the small two golden rings on it, with a smile.

Hungary thankfully took them from him and turned to Germany and Italy again. She took the rings and placed them on both of their fingers.

"I hereby pronounce you bride and husband." Hungary ended, solemnly.

The crowd began to cheer at the top of their lungs, throwing confetti into the air and applauding the freshly married couple.

Germany and Italy waved to the crowd, standing their hand in hand and looking like this was the happiest moment of their lives. Well, probably because it was.

Hungary laid a hand on Prussias shoulder.

"This is your victory as much as theirs. You persisted in the face of doubt and your actions led to you being able to bring the real Italy back to us. Learning to trust your instincts, is a valuable lesson to learn." Prussia smiled at her thankfully.

Germany and Italy turned to each other and kissed.

America nudged England in the rips softly.

"Yo, Iggy! That's your cue!"

England snapped out of his happy gaze and quickly clapped his hands together.

Over the altar, fireworks in all colors and sizes began to go off, bathing Germany and Italy in their light. The crowd awed at this beautiful display of colors.

After that, the reception started. Spain had strung up all of his pinatas again. Germany and Italy hit theirs straight on, both holding onto the same bat. The majority of the guests needed more then five tries to smash their pinatas.

Everyone went into the garden after that, were a huge stage with musicians was build up, as well as a banquet and a dance floor. Italy immediately rushed over to the dance floor, pulling a flushed Germany with him. The two of them danced close to one another, seemingly having forgotten the world around them.

When the first dance ended, Prussia jumped onto the stage and loudly sang "Welcome to the family" by Little big town. Through the whole song, Germany hid his face in his hand, completely embarrassed, while Italy just hummed along happily, not really seeming to understand what the song was about at all.

Eventually, the time had come for the couple to drive into their honey moon. Under the chhers and applauds of their friends and family, Italy and Germany went over to the big white limousine that had a "Just married" sign attached to it.

Prussia escorted them and opened the car door for Italy to climb in. When it was Germany turn to enter the limousine, he stopped for a while and turned to Prussia, smiling.

"None of zhis vould have been possible, vizhout jou, bruder. I love jou, Prussia."

Prussia smirked and pulled his little brother into a firm hug.

"Love jou too, drinking buddy."

Germany chuckled at that. Pulling away, he took his seat in the limousine and smiled at Italy.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Italy nodded happily, but then gasped.

"Oh! I almost forgot-a!"

He took the bridal bouquet and with a happy laugh tossed it over his back, into the crowd.

A few people stretched their hands out, but then France pushed through the crowd like a maniac and caught it in the air with a hysterical "It's mine!"

Prussia watched the car disappear into the horizon, his friends gathering up behind him.

"Now zhis vas an awesome wedding." he said, smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sniff* *Sniff*<br>**

**I-I promised myself I wouldn't cry and now look at me...**

**Anyways, thanks to all of you, for reading this and putting up with my shit until the very end.**

**Seriously, I love you guys!**

**Again, thank you very much for reading!**

**Good bye, and I hope you'll be reading my next fic too.^^**


End file.
